Take A Chance
by Kitkat122697
Summary: Clare is broken, shattered, completely unsavable. Or so she thinks. Can a certain green eyed boy save her from her own personal hell? Rated T for cutting and Abuse.
1. Fresh Start

**So this is just a new story I've had on my mind for a while now, so I'm gonna write the first chapter and you guys let me know if I should continue. It doesn't mean I'm gonna stop Best Friend's I'll work on both. This story is about Clare and Eli, it is completely OOC, anyway onto the first chapter.**

**Note: K.C and Jenna aren't together yet, Eli is with Imogen, Adam is transgender, Morty is still alive, Clare looks like she does currently on the show.**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I woke up and got ready for my first day of Degrassi as a Sophomore. My life has been hell for the past couple of years, ever since my mom died and my dad became abusive. I don't think there has been one day since I was 13 that my dad hasn't hit me for no reason. Everyday I'll wake up and look in the mirror only to see new marks that weren't there the day before. I got out of bed and winced from the pain as I walked over to my full length mirror and pulled my shirt up enough to see the new purple,black,and blue bruise on my stomach from last night, when I dropped my glass on the floor, it shattered into tiny peices and I just stared at it, before my dad came in and decided to slap me, causing me to fall back on the floor, he then proceeded to kick me in the stomach multiple times before leaving the kitchen and passing out on the couch. I put the thoughts aside and put on the purple polo and khaki pants of the Degrassi uniform. I then covered it with a Degrassi sweater to cover the brusies on my arms.

I walked down stairs to see my dad had already left for work, I sighed in relief and walked out the door and on my way to Degrassi. I walked with my head down the whole way and was about to walk in when I saw a hearse in the parking lot of the school. I braced myself for what I was about to walk into and walked through the doors where I went to the office to ask for my schedule. Once I got it i walked to my assighned locker and opened it putting my bag in it when I turned around and saw 4 kids walking by and to my guess they were the popular kids by the way everyone was looking at them. There was one girl who was wearing a purple polo like me with long blonde hair who glared at me when she saw me stareing. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to my locker. I walked into my 1st period Math class and saw a boy who was with the blonde girl from before with sandy brown hair and wore a purple polo. He walked over and sat in the desk next to me while turning to face me.

"I'm K.C." He said while reaching his hand out, I smiled and shook his hand.

"Clare." I replied.

"So you're new." He said.

"Yeah." I said laughing.

"Well welcome to Degrassi, I'm sure you'll love it here." He said turning to face the front of the class.

"Thanks." I said facing the front as the teacher came in.

* * *

><p>K.C's POV (Before math classIn the hall.)

I was walking down the hall with Jenna,Bianca,and Drew, my best friends when I saw a girl with curly auburn hair and blue eyes looking at us all, I noticed Jenna looked at her too and glared at her. Once we were out of hearing distance Jenna turned to us.

"Did you see that freak?" She asked referring to the girl.

"I know right?" Bianca said as they fell into gossip. I looked at Drew who looked like he could care less.

"K.C are you even listening?" Jenna asked snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I said watching at the girl walked by and walked into the Math class I would be walking into a few moments later.

"You were checking her out." Jenna said with venom in her voice.

"And if I was?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"She will never be part of the popular crowd you can't hang out with her, you'll lose your popularity!" Jenna screeched waving her arms around.

"Ok, god Jenna calm down." I told her walking into the class and sitting in the seat next to the girl, I know I shouldn't 'cause Jenna would flip, but she's new I should at least say hi.

"I'm K.C." I said while reaching my hand out, she smiled and shook my hand.

"Clare." She replied. Clare. It's a pretty name.

"So you're new." I said.

"Yeah." She said laughing.

"Well welcome to Degrassi, I'm sure you'll love it here." I said turning to face the front of the class.

"Thanks." She said facing the front as the teacher came in.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

After the first few classes of the day I met a girl named Alli in my History class who invited me to sit with her at lunch, I happily agreed as we made our way down the hall and to my locker. Once we got there I noticed K.C and the blonde girl from earlier across the hall talking, K.C looked at me and smiled, and I think the blonde girl noticed.

"Ooo K.C." Alli whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"I barely know him." I told her closing my locker and following her to my locker.

"But you want to, and by the looks of it he wants to too." She said as we sat at a table and started talking.

"Who is that blonde girl he's with?" I asked as they walked in with the other 2 from this morning and sat a few tables away.

"Oh, those are like the most popular kids at this school. There's K.C and Jenna, the blonde one, who are in our grade, but they aren't dating or anything just friends, but Jenna is like inlove with him, but he doesn't know. Then Bianca and Drew, are a couple in 11th grade." She said looking at them, I looked over at them and noticed the girls glaring at us while Drew sat looking bored and K.C looked at me apologeticly.

"Oh." I said shrugging and eating my lunch. My forearm hit the table hard and I winced in pain and grabbed it.

"Are you ok?" Alli asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, just banged my arm on the table." I said laughing to make it more convincing.

"Oh." She said giggling.

After lunch I went through the rest of the day pretty normal until last period, I was at my locker getting my binder for 11th grade advanced English when I was turned around and my back came in contact with the locker, and I was face to face with Jenna and Bianca. My books had fallen and sprawled across the floor. I winced in pain from the cuts and bruises on my back hitting the hard locker. I then looked at the glaring Bianca and Jenna with sly grins on their faces.

"Look, I know you're new around here, but I'll make this clear. Stay away from K.C." Jenna said turning and walking away with Bianca trailing behind her.

"Are you ok?" I heard an unfirmilliar voice say from beside me on the ground and I was picking up my books. I looked up and met a pair of blue eyes on a boy with light brown hair and a purple polo, I did recognize the boy from my Science class.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said standing up and seeing he was with a friend, a boy in a red polo with a black blazer and black hair, with the most memorizing emerald green eyes I'd ever seen.

"I'm Adam, this is Eli." The boy in the purple polo said.

"Thank's I'm Clare." I said as the late bell rang.

"What class are you heading to?" Adam asked.

"English with Mrs. Dawes." I said noticing Adam's face light up as he held his hand out for me. I took it and he lead me to the class where we all sat in 3 seats in the middle I was next to Adam and behind Eli.

"You're in advanced English too?" I asked Adam who nodded. I smiled and sat back thinking I might have made some good friends today. I did notice Eli however didn't say a word to me until the end of class.

"So why did Jenna and Bianca have you against the lockers anyway?" He asked standing up and grabbing his things and turning to face me. I shrugged and decided I should probably get home before my dad does, maybe he'll be in a good mood today. I doubt it.

"Not sure, I should really get going." I said grabbing my books and walking toward the door, but not before I heard Adam call out,

"See you tomorrow!" I smiled and walked to my locker grabbing my things and walking outside of the school where I saw Eli and Adam at the hearse from this morning with a girl with glasses and a red polo, she greeted Eli with a kiss as they all got in the hearse. I walked home and couldn't stop thinking about Eli's emerald eyes, I know he had a girlfriend I mean I had just witnessed it but he was pretty damn hot. I smiled and shook my head and walked into my house to see my dad was in the living room with a bottle of beer in front of him on the coffee table. I sighed and set my bag on the floor and kicked my shoes off.

"Where have you been, slut!" He asked taking a swig of his beer and walking toward me.

"School." I said backing up until my back hit the door.

"Liar! You're a slut like your mother was!" He yelled smacking me so hard the pain shot through my whole body. I grabbed my cheek and sunk to the floor wrapping my arms around my legs and bracing myself for what would come next. To my surprise nothing happened I looked up and saw my father stareing down at me with a shocked expression on his face, for a minute it looked like the old him, the loving father I had before my mom died. Everything changed from that day all I know is my parents are gone, I killed my mother and my father has been an abusive drunk ever since. He turned around and walked back into the living room while I stood up and bolted up the steps until I was locked away in my room.

I sat on my bed and cried thinking about how we used to be happy and loving. I looked over on my nightstand and saw my handheld mirror. I picked it up and smashed it on the ground before picking up a shard and pulling up my sweater sleeve before placing it over my wrist. I closed my eyes and added a fresh cut to the sea of others. I watched as the blood trickled down my arm for a minute before running into my bathroom and placing a wet washcloth over it, I then cleaned it up and walked back into my room where I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was chapter 1 don't worry EClare will come soon enough! Review and tell me if I should continue.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	2. Just a kiss

**Hey, guys thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Has anyone seen the new promo for Degrassi? I'm like freaking out cuz it looks like Drew gets shot and Eli and Imogen end up together or somthing IDK! I'm paniking. Anyway,**

**Special thanks to: emilylake90 for being the first Reviewer. **

**This chapter jumps between POV's A LOT!**

**BTW: Clare is an only child. Anyway onto the story...**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV (Same day.)<p>

After I dropped Imogen off at her house Adam and I went back to my house to read comics. We were currently in my living room with Adam laying across the couch holding the comic book above his face and me in the swivel computer chair, by my mom's computer. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking of the new girl. Clare. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement, I know I shouldn't think of another girl this way when I was with Imogen, but Clare was _indescribable. _I couldn't get her short auburn curls, her plump pink lips, or her big blue orbs out of my mind. As if Adam read my mind he asked,

"So, what did you think of Clare?" Adam asked, sitting up and setting his comic book down, but leaving it open so he didn't loose his page.

"She seemed... Distant." I said shrugging and thinking about how nervous she seemed about leaving.

"Well she is new so it may take time, but I wonder why Jenna and Bianca already targeted her." He said, and I could tell he was thinking of reasons why.

"And why would she wear a sweater when it's like 80 degrees?" I asked remembering the way she clung to her sweater for dear life.

"Well I guess we will find out." Adam said picking his comic book back up.

"Dude, do you... like her?" I asked smirking.

"Not like that, but you know I don't have many friends so, ya know." He said shrugging.

"Dude, you know how Imogen is, she'll think I like her and get pissed." I told him thinking about how clingy Imogen was. She's the first girl I've dated since. Julia. I winced at the very thought of her name but shrugged it off.

"So what, Imogen isn't right for you anyway." Adam told me putting his comic into his bag. He doesn't like Imogen, he never has. He always says shes weird and munipulitive, I never saw it, but I wasn't crazy about her the last few weeks either.

"Yeah, yeah." I said waving it off not wanting to admit it or defend it.

"Whatever, I got to go before mom freaks out." He said fist bumping me and walking out the door.

I closed my comic and went onto Facerange and looked up Clare Edwards. I found her profile and sent her a request before I took a shower and went to bed. For once instead of having a nightmare about Julia or seeing Imogen's brown eyes. I saw Clare, everything about her, but mostly her eyes stareing right into mine. But they held somthing else not happiness or joy, but fear, sadness.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I woke up early from nightmares of _that _night. I slept like crap anyway so I probably only got 2 hours of sleep total. I woke up and realized I was crying in my sleep, I sighed and got up walking over to my computer and checking my Facerange to see that I had 3 friend requests. I looked through them and recognized all 3 of them.

_HeartAlli-Accept._

_FunAdam-Accept._

_RealEli-Accept._

After I accepted each one I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see my brusied cheek that I had gotten yesterday. I sighed and took a quick shower, dried my hair, put on my Degrassi uniform, sweater and then covered my bruise with makeup before going downstairs and grabbing my bag. I looked into the kitchen and saw my dad drinking some coffee and reading the news paper. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning honey." He said as I had my hand on the doorknob.

"Morning dad, I'm gonna head to school." I told him as he nodded and went back to reading. If only he knew that hours from now he'd be drunk and beating his own daughter. As I walked to school I was positive I would pass out from heat stroke, when a black hearse pulled up next to me.

"Hey, Clare!" Adam said poking his head out the window.

"Hi." I said smiling at him with his goofy grin on his face.

"Need a ride?" He asked, I looked in the car and noticed Eli's girlfriend whoever she was, wasn't there. I smiled but shook my head.

"No thanks, I like walking." I told them, Adam nodded and I looked over at Eli who had a suspicious look on his face. I smiled and they drove away and I continued my walk.

Once I got there I went to my locker and got my books for my first few classes. As I turned around after closing my locker I turned in time to see Jenna,Bianca,K.C,and Drew walk by, K.C and Drew acctually smiled at me and Jenna glared daggers while I don't think Bianca noticed me. Once they all walked by I sighed in relief and walked to Math class. I sat in the back like I did the day before and K.C quickly filled the seat to my right, I wasn't sure how to tell him we couldn't be friends or anything like that, I just got here and I don't want to get sucked into the drama.

"Hey." He smiled. I smiled and nodded while turning to face the front of the class room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw K.C give a confused look but just faced forward. I sat through the boring class and got a page of homework which I put into my binder and made my way out of class only to have someone grab my arm. I came face to face with K.C.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to work on the math homework together after school or somthing, I'm not good with math." He said trying to be subtle.

"I'm busy." I told him shrugging.

"Ok, did I already do somthing to piss you off, that normally doesn't happen until the 2nd week of me knowing someone." He said chuckling.

"No, you didn't do anything." I told him.

"Then what?" He asked looking confused.

"K.C you're nice, but I'm not a very social person. So I don't have many friends." I told him hoping he'd get what I mean. I looked behind him and noticed Jenna talking to some girl in a blue shirt. K.C must have seen because he looked behind him also.

"This isn't because of Jenna right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No. I'm just not good with friends, so I don't make any. Sorry." I said walking away and going to my Science class where I saw Adam. I sat in the back again and was later joined by Adam.

"Hola Clare." He said smiling. He seemed so happy all the time, I don't get what there is to be happy about.

"Hi Adam." I said giving him a small smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with Eli and I at lunch?" He asked.

"I was gonna eat with Alli." I told him.

"Oh, well if you ever want to you can." He said. I smiled and nodded while listening to the teacher for the rest of the class.

**x X x**

I was at lunch with Alli when Eli and Adam walked by and smiled and waved. Alli stopped them,

"Hey, wanna sit with us?" She asked them.

"Sure." Adam said sitting next to her with that goofy grin on his face again and Eli sat next to me. I noticed Eli's girlfriend was no where to be found. We sat through lunch and talked a lot, I learned a lot about Adam and Eli, like Eli's hearse is named Morty, and I learned they both love comic books, but I had this feeling I was being watched so when I looked up I noticed Jenna stareing at me again with a evil smile on her face.

After lunch I was at my locker when Eli's grilfriend walked up to me looking pissed.

"Are you Clare?" She asked sounding pissed.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked confused and a little scared.

"Imogen, thanks to you Eli and I broke up!" She said and her face was turning a shade of red I'd seen many times on my dad. She was pissed!

"What do you mean because of me, I barely know you,Eli,or Adam, or anybody at this school!" I exclaimed slamming my locker shut.

"It's that rumor you started about hooking up with Eli! I talked to him about it and he denied it, we ended up fighting and then he said if I can't believe him its over!" She said, my eyes widened at that.

"What rumor, I just got here!" I said pissed. She didn't look like she believed me. "I'll talk to Eli and tell him it wasn't me and get him to talk to you." I told her.

"You better." She said walking away. I looked around and saw Jenna and Bianca make their way over to me.

"Hey, Clare Bear. Is there a rumor going around about you and Emo boy?" Jenna asked giggling. Then it hit me.

"It was you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I told you to stay away from K.C." She hissed.

"I did, I told him this morning, I don't want any friends!" I seethed, getting really annoyed and irritated.

"Right, just do as I say next time." Jenna said rolling her eyes and walking away with Bianca on her tail. I looked around until I saw who I was looking for.

"Adam!" I yelled across the hall causing him to whip his head around. He didn't look to happy with me either.

"Yes?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Look, you have to believe me, I didn't start the rumors, it was Jenna and Bianca, they are mad that I didn't stay away from K.C that's why they had me against the lockers yesterday. I don't even know Eli, why would I make up rumors of hooking up with him. Adam I've never even been kissed!" I told him waving my arms around. His face seemed to soften a bit.

"Look Clare, I believe you but Imogen and Eli don't and Eli is pretty pissed." He told me looking around. "You need to tell Eli." He told me shrugging.

"Adam, he won't believe me and he probably won't talk to me either." I told him sighing. "Can't you just tell him what I said and that I'm sorry he got dragged into my war?" I asked.

"Clare you need to do this yourself." He said looking down the hall, his eyes widening when he saw someone I looked over and saw Eli, talking to some boy by the water fountain. I sighed and looked back at Adam, biting my lip and walking away. I ended up finding my way into the drama room which was currently empty. I went backstage and laid on the couch not wanting to go to class. I was so tired eventually I nodded off.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV (It's really short.)<p>

Once Clare walked away I noticed Eli walking over watching as she walked away. I honestly did believe Clare she looked so scared and sincere. I just hoped Eli would believe her too.

"What did she want?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me. I told him everything Clare told me and that I believed her. "You believe her?" He asked.

"If you saw the look in her eyes you would too. It was sad to even look at it, it made me feel sad and scared too." I told him shivering.

"Where do you think she is now?" He asked looking around. I shrugged as the bell rang and we went our seperate ways to class.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV Again.<p>

I was woken from my sleep by Adam, who was shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes and shot up from my spot on the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked panicked on how much school I missed.

"School ended a few minutes ago, drama club starts soon which means Eli will be here so, you should either stay and talk or go home." He told me. School ended! My dad will really kill me this time! Crap.

"Ahem." I heard from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Eli standing there with his arms crossed.

"I'll just leave." Adam said standing up and walking to the front of the stage. Eli then came and stood infront of me and nodded his head to the couch telling me to sit down.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"Yesterday when I was talking to Jenna and Bianca they told me to stay away from K.C and today I told him I couldn't be his friend, but Jenna thought I was going against her, and started the rumor. She even came up to me and told me she did. I swear I didn't and I'm sorry for what happened with you and Imogen, but honestly it wasn't my fault, I've never been kissed so why on earth would I say I hooked up with you." I said, but noticed how that sounded and he looked at me with an amused look and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant-" But I was cut off by Eli pressing his lips to mine for a breif moment. "Uh, what was that?" I asked in shock.

"You were rambling and you said you've never been kissed, now you have." He said sitting next to me.

"So you believe me?" I asked looking at him. He nodded,

"Yes, Jenna and Bianca are sluts and they piss everyone off in anyway they can." He said chuckling.

"I'm sorry about you and Imogen, but you really should talk to her." I told him standing and picking my books up off the floor, I could tell I was still blushing from the kiss.

"We weren't working out anyway." He said shrugging.

"I won't tell anyone about the kiss, but I have to go home, see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, want me to give you a ride?" He asked, but I shook my head no. I didn't wanna risk him seeing anything or where I live.

"N-no, I like walking." I stuttered smiling and leaving the room to go to my locker. I got my things out of it and slammed it shut while walking home. Once I got to the front door I braced myself and walked in.

"Your school called, you missed you're last 3 classes!" He yelled at me walking toward the door. "Where the hell were you?" He asked.

"I fell asleep in the drama room." I told him knowing he wouldn't believe me and he'd still beat me.

He smacked me in the same spot as last night and it hurt like a bitch. "Liar!" He yelled trying to stand up straight.

"I'm not lying!" I yelled at him, causing him to smack me again.

"Get out! Don't come back 'till you can treat me with some respect." He yelled as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. What people didn't know was that I put a shard of glass in my bag this morning so I could cut if I was out, I also kept some gauze in my bag at all times anyway. I don't know where I ran to, but I stopped at a bench and hugged my knees to myself crying until nightfall.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

All through drama club I couldn't get that kiss out of my head, I know it was just a little peck, but it was the best kiss I've ever had. It was like electrifying, like my body was on fire for just a moment, but my lips were still tingling long after. The other thing I couldn't get out of my mind was the bruise under her eye that was starting to show through her makeup. Once drama class was over I was heading to Adam's to drop him off when I saw somone on a bench, I couldn't tell who it was but I could tell they were crying.

"Is that Clare?" Adam asked pointing at whoever it was, not that he mentioned it, they did have curly auburn looking hair under the street light and they were wearing a Degrassi sweater. Clare is like the only person I've seen wear one to school lately.

"I think." I said parking the car on the side of the road by the curb. "Come on." I told him getting out of the car and approching the person. "Clare?" I asked. She whipped her head up and sure enough it was Clare, she was crying and I could see a huge purple and black bruise on her left cheek.

"What happened?" Adam asked walking toward her causing her to jump up leaving her bag on the bench and back up a few steps.

"N-n-nothing, I have to go." She said as she turned and sprinted down the street and around the corner so fast, it was like a flash of lighting. Adam was about to run after her when I grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back.

"Let her go." I told him picking her bag up off the bench.

"Are you going to go through it?" Adam asked me pointing to her bag.

"No, I'm gonna give it to her tomorrow." I told him rolling my eyes. "Do you want me to go through it?" I asked sarcastically, but was shocked when Adam nodded, then shrugged.

"Maybe we can find something out about her." He said dragging me back to my car.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV (Short)<p>

I finally ran back home and locked myself in my room once I saw my dad was passed out on the couch, I then realized I left my bag on the bench. I smacked my forehead and sighed, I have glass with blood on it and bloody gauze, if they go through it, it will make them even more curious about me.

I grabbed a shard of glass I had in my room still and quickly dragged it across my wrist while tears flooded my vision. I winced from the pain and ran to the bathroom where I cleaned the cut and wrapped it in gauze. I then looked in the mirror at the new mark on my face and almost screamed in pain when I put pressure on it. I sniffled and changed into my pj's and plopped on my bed quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV (Again, I know it jumps around a lot.)<p>

Instead of driving Adam home he called his mom and asked if he could spend the night because we had a English test to study for, she agreed and he and I went to my room where we flipped the light on and dumped the contents of Clare's bag on my bed. Adam gasped at what we saw when my jaw just dropped, but I remained quiet. There were her school supplies, liquid cover up and a lot of it, and then there was a big shard of glass with blood on the edges and blood covered gauze.

"Dude, what the hell!" Adam said picking up the glass. "Is this why she wears sweaters everyday?" Adam asked piecing it together.

"Probably." I said picking up one of the bottles of cover up and realizing it was almost empty. "She also had a pretty bad black eye earlier in the drama room, so that's probably what the cover up is for." I told him dropping the cover up on the bed with the other bottles. I sighed and looked at Adam who was looking at me. I turned away and started putting her things back in her bag.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked walking up behind me.

"Putting her things back." I said like it was obvious.

"So you're just gonna let her cut herself some more?" Adam asked setting the glass down.

"No, I'm putting everything except that back." I told him pointing at the gauze and glass. He looked at me confused, I sighed and turned to him. "She will notice it's missing and come to us to get it back, we will act cluless so she will have to confess." I told him, realization then took over his face and he nodded as he put the gauze and glass on my computer desk.

"I knew there was somthing going on with her." Adam said as he walked through my messy room and took a pillow and blanket out of my closet and set up his bed on the floor. I was a hoarder and Adam was the only one who knew, he acctually helped me get rid of somthings so my room was clean enough for him to sleep over.

"Me too, especially in the drama room, she kept rambling and seemed nervous about sleeping through the day." I told him laying down on my bed and leaning over to talk to Adam.

"What happened when she told you everything anyway?" He asked.

"Don't tell anyone." I told him, he looked at me confused, but nodded. "I kissed her." I told him.

"What!" He asked shocked sitting up.

"She kept rambling and told me she never had her first kiss so why would she lie and say she hooked up with somone, so I kissed her to shut her up and give her, her first kiss." I told him smiling.

"Aw, you like her." He told me laughing.

"I don't know her!" I said rolling my eyes and turning my light off.

"Right." Adam said. I rolled, then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, where I dreamed of my troubled blue eyed angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I finished this chapter! I wrote more than I thought. Wow. Sorry it jumped around a lot. So anyone have any guesses on how Clare's mom died?<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	3. Wild Flower

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews on the first few chapters.**

**I already have like this whole story planned out ha! Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters. Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I woke up at 6:00, when my alarm clock went off and took a quick shower before putting my Degrassi uniform and sweater on. I looked in the mirror and noticed my big black eye and sighed. I looked around the bathroom counter and picked up an almost empty bottle of cover up and added a thin layer to my cheek. As I walked out the door I bumped into my dresser and hissed in pain, while I ran out of the room and downstairs to the door. My dad was no where to be found so I just left.

I sighed on my way to school knowing Eli and Adam probably went through my things, and I'd have some explaining to do. I started coming up with excuses in my head as I walked down the street. Once I made it to the school I went to my locker and grabbed the books I did have while I looked around for Adam or Eli. After about 10 minutes of searching I saw them getting out of Eli's hearse and Eli was holding my bag. I sighed in relief and waited for them to walk into the building.

"Hey Eli, Adam," I said smiling. "Can I have my bag back?" I asked adding a slight giggle. Eli nodded and handed it to me, smiling. "Thanks." I said turning away, but not before seeing Eli give Adam a smile and wink.

I walked to my locker and made it look casual as I frantically searched through my bag. I sighed in anger when I saw the glass and gauze were gone. I tried to remain calm as Imogen ran up to me in smiles and giggles.

"Hey Clare!" She said laughing.

"Hey Imogen, I talked to Eli yesterday and-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it Eli and I talked and are back together thanks to you!" She said giving me a quick hug.

"That's great, don't worry I'll leave you guys alone so this doesn't happen again." I told her.

"Don't worry about it, sorry about yesterday, it just wasn't a good day for me." She said giggling as the bell rang for first period. I sighed and walked into Math where K.C sat at the front of the room and glanced back at me every few minutes. Finally after Math was over I practically ran out of the room to see Adam at his locker. I walked up and slammed my hand on the locker next to his and raised and eyebrow.

"Oh, hi Clare." He said smiling.

"Where is my stuff?" I asked trying to stay calm. I don't think I was mad for them taking it, as I was mad they went through my bag in the first place.

"Eli gave it back to you this morning." He said looking confused.

"I know that, but I'm missing some items." I told him rolling my eyes.

"What stuff, I'll keep an eye out for it." He told me and I could tell he was fighting back a smile.

"Some gauze." I told him.

"Gauze? What would you need that for?" He asked raising an eyebrow and his eyes traveled down my arm to my wrist covered by my sweater.

"I'm really clumbsy so, I keep gauze in my bag for if I fall and get cut up." I said. It was the only lie I could think of at the time.

"Right, well I don't know maybe Eli does." He said shrugging and turned back to his locker. The bell rang, but I didn't care, I had to find Eli. From what I know Eli likes writing and drama so I went to the drama room to find him sitting on the small couch I fell asleep on the day before.

"Hey." I said annoyed.

"Hey Clare." He said smiling, and standing up.

"I'm missing some stuff from my bag." I told him.

"Like some bloody gauze and a shard of glass?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Why do you hurt yourself?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"Maybe I'm not." I told him taking a step back.

"Clare." He said stepping forward again.

"Eli, you don't know me. You don't get to just walk into my life and demand answers!" I yelled, I knew no one could hear us because the doors to the room were shut.

"Well, I'm not just gonna go around and act like I don't know you're hurting." He said taking another step forward, by now we were only a few feet away from eachother.

"Why not, we don't know anything about eachother, so go, go be with Adam and Imogen, be happy. Leave me alone." I told him.

"Clare." He said reaching his hand out and lightly grabbing my arm.

"Eli, I cut ok, big deal, lots of people do, its nothing. I don't cut deep enough to kill me, I'm fine." I told him looking into his eyes and seeing concern. I tried to rip my arm out of his grip, but he tightened it.

"Clare look, I just want to help you." He pleaded.

"Let go." I said pulling my arm out, but all he did was pull me closer, jerking me forward so we were right against eachother. Once we were face to face, everything stopped. I stopped tugging and he loosened his grip, we just stared into eachothers eyes before somthing fell off the table behind him bringing be back into reality. I shook my head and ripped my arm out of his grip, running out of the room and into the empty hallway.

"Clare!" He called running out after me, he ran in front of me and wouldn't let me go.

"No Eli! You don't get to barge into my life and try to figure me out, I'm the way I am because, I just- just am. I don't know. Eli leave me alone I'm serious." I said trying to move away but he grabed my wrist. He grabbed to hard. The pain shooting through my wrist was so painful I lost control I whipped around and smacked him. Hard. He let go, and stared at me. I stared back, my mouth hung open, no words coming out. I looked at his now red cheek and stepped back.

"I-I-... Sorry." I said turning and running down the hallway. I sat underneath the staircase for the rest of the period shaking and waiting for the bell to ring. A few minutes later it did and I went to 3rd period.

I sat through the boring History class while Alli whispered on about this mystery boy she liked but she wouldn't tell me his name. I just nodded every few moments to make it seem like I'm listening. Once the bell rang I was on my way to my locker to grab my books after telling Alli I'd meet her at the cafeteria.

As I turned the corner I looked up to see Eli leaning on it facing the other way looking down the hall. I thought for a minute if it was worth it and decided it wasn't and turned back around to take the back way to the cafe. But it was too late. Eli had already turned and saw me standing there. I turned around and started speed walking past students trying to find a girl's bathroom or some kind of place where he couldn't go.

"Clare." He called from behind and I could hear his feet slamming into the ground and his ran to catch up. Not even 2 seconds later he was standing in front of me blocking my way. I looked down at the ground not able to look him in the eye. "Hey." He said putting a finger under my chin and making me lift my head to him. He made me face him but I didn't have to look at him.

"Hi." I said avoiding all eye contact.

"Look at me." He whispered. "Please." He added. But I couldn't I was to scared, I was afraid I'd see his emotions, hate, anger, pity, but mostly I was afraid I'd see warmth, kindness. "Look, I'm not mad, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, but I wasn't done talking to you." He said, finally I looked him in the eyes and I didn't see any emotions, he was blank just stareing at me. I couldn't take it, I couldn't just stand here and talk to him.

"I was done talking. I am done talking. Eli please just leave me alone. Be with Imogen, be happy, I don't want to bring you down." I told him blankly. He looked...hurt.

"Clare, I don't know why and I know I shouldn't when I'm with Imogen, but I care." He told me, I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes. I don't need people to care, it only ends in heart break. Before I could respond he pulled me forward and held me close to his chest. I just stared with my eyes wide as he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down my back. I realized I had started crying and pushed him away.

"I don't need you to care." I told him trying to walk away, but before I did I looked into his eyes one last time. "Leave. Me. Alone." I told him walking to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I didn't care, that she had slapped me in the face, I cared that she was so bottled up and wouldn't talk to anyone. I cared that she was hurting herself and I had a guess she wasn't the only one hurting her. I cared about her in general, she was so wild at times but like a flower, delecate and weak at other times. I shook my head and carried on with the rest of my day.

**x X x**

Finally the end of the day came and I waited by Morty for Adam, I told Imogen I couldn't give her a ride today because I had stuff to do. I told her I'd see her tomorrow and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I don't know why I am with her again, we will probably break up in a few days anyway. Finally Adam walked out and Clare wasn't to far behind. I told Adam to get in the car as I made my way to Clare.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"No." She said walking past me, I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm gently while pulling her over to Morty.

"I just want to talk, maybe give you a ride home. Please Clare." I said pouting.

"Fine." She said irritated sliding in the car next to Adam in the front as I opened it for her. I smirked and ran around the other side and started the car. We drove in silence until I came across the park and parked the car. I glanced over at Adam and gave him a look to go along with it. I then looked over at Clare who looked worried.

"Let's talk." I said leaning forward in the cramped car and looking over Adam.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Why do you do it?" Adam asked cutting me off as I was about to ask the same thing.

"Because." She said shrugging.

"Because isn't a real answer Clare." I said smirking.

"It helps me deal." She said.

"With what?" I asked sighing and rolling my eyes.

"Things." She said shaking her head.

"What kind of things Clare?" Adam practically yelled at her.

"It helps me deal with my messed up life! My life is hell and cutting is the only thing I can control in it!" She said opening the car door and slamming it shut. I swung my door open and ran after her, somthing I've been doing a lot latly.

"Clare!" I called running in front of her.

"Tell me what's going on." I told her reaching for her hand and intertwining our fingers.

"I can't, I have to go home." She said, trying to remove her hand from mine. Her eyes were watery and tears were threatening to fall.

"I'll drive you." I said pulling her back to the car where Adam was sitting and stareing ahead not wanting to make eye contact. but every so often he'd look down at her hand that was wrapped around her wrist in a brusing grip. She gave me directions to her house, only a few tears managed to fall from her eyes. Once we were there she jumped out of the car and ran inside slamming the door shut.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked.

"We wait." I told him shrugging.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Once I walked inside the house I looked at the couch and saw my dad, who looked like he was steaming mad.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked standing and walking toward me.

"I was talking with some friends." I told him dropping my bag and kicking my shoes off, getting ready for the worst.

"You don't have friends, slut!" He yelled punching me in the stomach. I grabbed my stomach and fell to the floor and he kicked me multipule times. He stopped for a moment and I took it as my chance and stood running up the stairs as fast as I could, but he was faster. The last thing I remember was a hand grabbing me by the hair and pulling me down, I tumbled down the stairs and remember hearing a dark laugh before letting the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while since I updated my computer isn't working that well.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	4. Realize

**Hey guys, I just realized I start like every chapter with hey guys. 0_o. Anyway. What did you guys think of tonights episode oh and did anyone see it coming when Imogen said she'd put the pills in Jake's bag. I knew they'd be in Clare's I mean come on. Ugh! And the play was a disaster but I guess people loved it. I've said all I have to say about this episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its messed up characters.**

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

After Clare got out of the car, Eli drove us back to his house where we read comics and talked about Clare.

"She looked like she was about to have a panic attack." I told him flipping to the next page of my _'Goon' _comic.

"I know, when she got out of the car at the park, she was literaly shaking when I got to her." He told me spinning in his mom's computer chair.

"She has some serious issues she needs to deal with." I told him dropping my comic.

"She's being hurt." He told me.

"Well it's not like we can protect her." I told him, stretching my arms out.

"We can try." He told me standing and pacing around the room.

"Dude, why are you so obbsessed with her?" I asked standing.

"I don't know!" He yelled throwing his comic across the room.

"Dude calm down." I said rushing to his side and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I just-I-she's different." He said shrugging my hand off and plopping back in his computer chair.

"Well maybe it's just-" I started but he cut me off.

"I don't know, just as soon as I saw her I felt the need to protect her. She's not like most girls." He told me.

"You mean she's not like Imogen?" I asked. "Why did you take her back?"

"I don't knwo I just did. Clare's not like Imogen, or any other girl for the matter. She is so different, she doesn't play the troubled little girl act like most would. She fight's and doesn't let anyone take care of her when she needs it." He told me sighing.

"Eli, if she doesn't want our help, or protection, or whatever, maybe we should accept it." I told him. He stood and walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't!" He yelled, his face turning red.

"Why not?" I yelled back pushing his hands off.

"The look in her eyes, it-it was the same look Julia had right before she ran out. That night, right before she left the house on her bike she had the same look Clare has in her eyes all the time. Clare has only been here 3 days but I havn't seen her happy at all, has she really smiled?" He asked, his voice now calm and like a whisper. I understand now why he was so obsessed. Julia. He loved her and he didn't know she was being hurt, not in a physical way, but mentally and emotionally, he now feels the need to protect Clare, like he tried with Julia.

"I'm gonna go, you should think about this, we know somthing is wrong, but she will only keep pushing us away." I told him grabbing my bag and heading toward the door. I walked out the door and down the street in the direction of my house. Once I got home I went upstairs and plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling until my mom called me down for dinner.

"How was your day sweetie?" My mom asked as Drew and I sat at the table.

"Fine." I said shrugging and taking a bite of my hamburger. I didn't pay much attention the rest of dinner because Drew went on and on about his day and what happened with Bianca and everything. After dinner I went upstairs and took a shower before falling asleep.

**xXx**

I woke up at 6:05 after hitting snooze on my alarm clock once. I groaned and stood up walking into the bathroom and splashing water on my face. I walked back into my room and got dressed in my uniform before going downstairs and having some cereal, while I waited for Eli to pick me up. Finally at about 6:37ish a hearse pulled up infront of my house and I heard a car horn honk. I grabbed my bag while heading out the door and hopping in Morty with Eli while he drove to pick up Imogen.

Once we pulled up infront of her house she ran out the door and hopped into the car next to me.

"Morning handsome." She said to Eli, then looked at me and frowned. "Morning Adam." She said.

"Morning Imogen." I said forcing a smile. God I hated this girl!

"So wanna hang out after school today?" Imogen asked looking at Eli, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry can't Adam and I have an English asighnment due tomorrow." He told her giving me a quick look telling me to go along with it.

"Couldn't you have done it earlier?" She asked annoyed.

"You know us, procrastinators." He said adding a slight chuckle to the end, while I nodded. She huffed and rolled her eyes looking out the window as we pulled up to Degrassi. She was the first out of the car, then Eli, then me. Eli gave her a kiss on the cheek while she rolled her eyes and walked ahead and into the building.

"You don't like her anymore, do you?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"I'm not feeling it." He told me shrugging as we walked into the building. I laughed and shook my head walking down the hall toward my locker. My locker was near Clare's and for the first time since she's come here, she wasn't already there. I ignored it and made my way to History.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I walked to my first period Science class while waiting for the teacher to enter. I just stared around the room, when finally the teacher walked in and started explaining what we would be doing today. I just tried to pay attention but my thoughts always drifted back to my troubled angel.

Once it was finally lunch time I went to the cafeteria to find Adam sitting with Alli in the far right corner of the room, I walked over and joined them noticing Clare was no where in sight.

"Where's Clare?" I asked Alli, who shrugged.

"I havn't seen her all day." Adam said taking a bit of his cold left over pizza.

"Hmm." I said mostly to myself, but Alli heard.

"Why do you care? You have Imogen, remember?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but Clare's a friend." I said trying to cover it up but Adam laughed, causing Alli to smirk and me to kick him under the table.

"Ow!" He hissed grabbing his foot. Alli couldn't stop her giggle, and I didn't even bother trying to hide my laugh.

For the rest of lunch we talked about random things, a little about Clare and reasons why she might not be there, but nothing really important.

Finally school was over and I drove Adam to my house, where we tried calling Clare a few times, but she never answered, not to texts, calls, anything we tried, we even left a voicemail, but she never responded. After the maybe 15th I don't know I lost count after 9 times we called we gave up and started talking.

"Dude, when it comes to Clare, you freak out, don't you tell me you don't like her or you don't know why you care, because obviously you like her." Adam told me, I knew it was true, I don't know it was like love at first sight or somthing but I just like her. A lot. She's different. I don't know.

"Yeah, I know." I told him sighing. "Dude, I think I'm gonna go to bed." I told him standing and stretching.

"Yeah, I should probably head home before my mom flips." He said standing up and grabbing his bag while heading ut the door. I waited until I was sure he had left before I picked the phone back up and hit re-dial, again. After about 7 rings it finally went to voicemail where I left one last message before going to bed.

"Clare," I started "I'm sorry about yesterday, could you please just call me back, when you get this." I said sighing and hanging up the phone. I walked upstairs to my room and jumped on my bed, while finding my way around my messy room, I stared at the things in the room for a while until my eyes started dropping and it was too hard to keep them open.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I woke up in a white room, with a beepy machine next to me and needles in my arm. I looked out the window and saw it was dark, which meant it was probably night, but how long was I out? Was I in the hospital? I was pulled out of my thoughts when a woman, in a white uniform walked into my room. Yup, definitely a hospital.

"Oh, good you're up." She said walking to my bed.

"What happened? How long have I been here?" I asked sitting up, but wincing from the pain in my stomach.

"Please lay down and relax." She said easing me down on the bed. "You're in the hospital, last night your neighbor's called and said there was some yelling and quite the ruckus coming from your house, they sent the police to investigate and found you unconcious in a pool of blood while your father was passed out on the couch." She told me, as my eyes widened.

"How bad is the damage?" I asked gesturing toward my body.

"You're pretty brusied up, on the outside and inside, you have some brusied bones here and there, but surprisingly no broken bones, which is a miricle, 'cause you might have fallen down the stairs. Also you have some infected cuts on your wrist's but we managed to take care of that. You'll be very sore for a few days. You'll also be here for the weekend." She told me like it was no big deal.

"Hmmm, and I've been here since last night?" I asked, she nodded. "What happened to my dad?" I asked now worried.

"He's been arrested, for child abuse, and being drunk around a minor, or somthing like that" She said shrugging and closing the curtains on the windows.

"What if it wasn't my dad who did this?" I asked trying to cover for my dad.

"Sweetie I know he's your father, but all clues lead to it. His being drunk and passed out while his daughter is out cold in a puddle of blood." She told me sighing and shaking her head at me.

"Do you have any other family you could stay with, your mother perhaps?" She asked.

"She died when I was younger." I told her shaking my head. "There's no other family." I told her and she nodded while looking around the room thinking.

"Any friends you could stay with?" She asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Sweetie, you're a minor, your father is in jail, we can't let you live alone, you may be put in foster care." She said walking toward the door. "If you can't find a friend to take you in." She said opening the door and walking out without giving me the chance to respond. I sighed and looked around the room, trying to stop the tears from falling.

I'm in the hosiptal, my dad is in jail, I have no family, and no friends would want to take me in. What am I going to do? I sighed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later the nurse walked back in with a cell phone in her hand. My phone.

"Here you go, its been ringing like crazy for a while." She said handing it to me and walking back out the door.

I looked through it and saw I had 6 new text's, 17 missed calls and 2 new voicemails. I sighed and went through everything.

_Adam:_

_Clare where were you today?_

_x X x_

_Alli: _

_Hey, what's up, did you skip and not invite me? :P_

_x X x_

_Adam:_

_Hello? Clare, you could answer you know!_

_x X x_

_Adam:_

_Ok Clare seriously, what's wrong? Are you ok? Eli is freaking out right now, please respond._

_x X x_

_Alli: _

_Are you mad at me or somthing? :(_

_x X x_

_Eli:_

_Clare, I'm sorry about yesterday, please answer us. :(_

Finally after finishing all the texts I listened to my 2 voicemails. The first sounded like Adam.

_"Clare, did we do somthing to really piss you off, seriously, if you're ok please answer us damnit!"_ I laughed at his anger and listened to the next. Eli.

_"Clare I'm sorry about yesterday, could you please just call me back, when you get this." _He sounded really worried, I smiled thinking about him, but realized there is nothing there, he has Imogen, and I don't need people in my life anyway especially a boy. I sighed and put my phone down closing my eyes finally letting the tears roll down my face freely. A while later I fell asleep thinking of Eli, how concerned he is about me, without even knowing me.

Could he posibly like me? I dreamt of him, and I sitting there talking and all the sudden everything went dark and I heard Eli calling my name. He sounded desperate, frantic, scared. When the light was back in my dream Eli was with me the whole time holding my hand.

I finally shot up now awake from my dream and realized somthing, I like Eli.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I woke up later then usual so I was in a rush to get ready for school, but once I was, I hopped into Morty and sped down the Adam's house.

"Hey, did she ever answer last night?" He asked setting his bag on the floor.

"No, you?" I asked looking from the road to him and back again.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. I pulled up to Imogen's house and she hopped in next to Adam.

"Morning boys." She said sounding cheerier then usual.

"Morning." Adam mumbled looking at the road.

"Why you so happy?" I asked her.

"No reason, wanna hang after school?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Can't family stuff." I told her obviously lying.

"Oh." She said obviously dissipointed. Once we got to school she stormed out of the car and into the school not even saying goodbye.

"Dude you don't like her, just break up with her already. God!" Adam said throwing his hands in the air. I shook my head.

"We just got back together." I told him walking into the school and heading to my locker.

**x X x**

Once lunch time came I saw Adam walking that way so I joined him.

"Hey." I said walking into the cafeteria with him by my side.

"Clare isn't here." He said walking toward an obviously frustrated Alli who was typing away on her phone.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked sitting next to her.

"Clare, she isn't hear again today and she's not answering her phone." She said irritated.

"Oh." Adam said looking at me, I just shrugged and checked my phone. A few minutes later Alli's phone rang making us all lean forward as Alli jumped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She almost yelled into the phone, her face then grew worried and she ran out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

"What was that about?" Adam asked me, I just shrugged. About 5 minutes later Alli walked back into the cafeteria, looking odd... I couldn't explain it.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Oh, wrong number." She said putting her phone in her pocket and going back to her food.

"Anyway," Adam said trying to break the awkwardness. "wanna hang out tomorrow night?" He asked Alli and I. Honestly I knew Adam liked Alli which is the only reason I hung with her, until Clare came along then she was part of it too.

"Sure, the dot?" I asked looking at Alli, who just nodded.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV (When her phone rang)<p>

I heard my phone ran and I answered in a hurry.

"Hello?" I almost yelled into the phone.

"Alli, I need to talk to you, don't tell Adam or Eli I'm on the phone with you." She told me, I was worried so I walked into the hall.

"Ok, talk." I told her, in a demanding tone.

"I'm in the hospital, I was wondering if maybe Sunday afternoon you could have your mom pick me up and let me stay at your house for just a few days?" She asked sounding nervous.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"I can't explain over the phone, come to the hospital after school today and I'll tell you everyhing." She said.

"Ok." I said hanging up. I walked back into the cafeteria and sat with Adam and Eli again.

"Who was it?" Eli asked.

"Oh, wrong number." I said putting her phone in my pocket and going back to my food.

"Anyway," Adam said drawing the attention to himself. "wanna hang out tomorrow night?" He asked Eli and I.

"Sure, the dot?" Eli asked looking at me, I just nodded.

**x X x**

Finally school was over and I was in the parking lot, I called my mom earlier and told her I wouldn't need a ride, because I was going to the libary.

"Eli!" I called across the parking lot to he and Adam as they were about to get in Eli's hearse. They both looked over at me and waved me over.

"What's up Bhandari?" Eli asked as I reached them.

"I need a ride." I told him hoping he wouldn't ask to many questions.

"Sure, where to?" He asked.

"The hospital." I told him avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" Adam asked looking alarmed.

"My dad is sick, the person who called at lunch was my mom, she said he just passed out and they took him to the hospital and my mom can't pick me up. I was in shock so I said it was the wrong number." I told them. Thank god I learned to lie from Sav when we were little. I was pretty good at it, if I say so.

"Uhh, sure, hop in." He told me pointing to Adam who waved me over. I walked around the front of the car and scooted in next to Adam who was in the middle. We rode in silence for a while.

"Will you need a ride back?" Adam asked as we pulled up to the hospital.

"Nah, my mom can probably handle it from here. Thanks." I said getting out.

"I hope your dad gets better." Adam said as I walked into the building. I walked over to the lady at the front desk.

"Clare Edwards." I said leaning over the desk.

"Room 223." She told me pointing to the elevator.

"Thanks." I said walking into the elevator and heading to Clare's room. Once I was finally there I was surprised to see a sleeping Clare with needles in her arms and bruises all over her arms and face. And there were big bandages on her wrists. I walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Clare." I whispered lightly shaking her. She started to stir but was mumbleing somthing that sounded like 'Please stop' over and over again. I finally shook her harder and she woke up.

"Alli?" She questioned rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok? What happened?" I asked gesturing to her beat up body.

"The police found me in my house, in a pool of blood, I have to stay here till Sunday and I can't go home." She told me, I was very confused.

"Where is your dad?" I asked.

"How do you think I ended up in the hospital?" She asked as her eyes started to water. I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kinda sucky if I do say so myself, anyway...<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	5. A Place In This World

**Hey guys, I don't have much to say, so here is chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Once I got done telling Alli my life story, we were both in tears. We also talked for a few hours about happier things so we could stop crying. She swore she wouldn't tell Eli or Adam or anyone at school, and that she'd talk to her mom about me staying with them for a while.

"Clare, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She said hugging me, as tight as posible without causing me pain. She kept apologizing over and over, like she thought it was her fault.

"Alli, we just met, you had no idea." I told her hugging back. The nurse then walked in and smiled at us both before saying,

"I'm sorry girls, but visiting hours are over." She said gesturing to Alli. We both nodded and hugged one more time before she left, it was then I noticed it was already 8:30pm. I picked up my phone and saw I had 2 new texts. 1 from Alli and 1 from Adam.

_Alli:_

_Hey, Clare get ready I'm on my way!_

Sent right before she arrived here.

_x X x_

_Adam:_

_Clare, where were you today? You've missed 2 days should I be worried?_

I laughed at the text and shook my head. I set my phone down and layed down to rest thinking Alli would come by tomorrow and let me know what her mom said. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I took a cab home and once I got there I was ambushed by questions of where I was, I guess my mom was at the libary earlier today and noticed I wasn't. I sighed and decided to tell my mom everything, and ask if Clare could stay. My mom said even though she wanted to we really had no room and that she was sorry. I sighed and went to bed crying for my best friend who's life is hell.

**x X x**

I woke up around noon and told Clare, I would come visit her. After some begging and agreeing to give Sav 20 bucks he agreed to drive me to the hospital and visit her. I then texted Adam saying I might be late to hang because I was at the hospital visiting my 'Dad' again. He replied that he and Eli could pick me up outside and drop me off after. I accepted and got out of the car realizing we were there.

"Thanks, Sav." I said pulling a 20 out of my wallet and handing it to him, he smiled and nodded as I got out.

"And, you have a ride home tonight?" He asked before I closed the door.

"Yeah, Eli will give me a ride home." I told him shutting the door and running inside the building. I waved at the lady behind the desk as I made my way to the elevator and his the button for the 3rd floor.

"Hey Clare." I said walking into her room and seeing her awake reading a book.

"Hi Alli." She said putting her bookmark in it and putting it on the small table beside her bed. I then saw the cover and smiled seeing it was _'Romeo and Juliet'. _

"Where did you get the book?" I asked opening the curtains on one of the windows and sitting in a chair next to her.

"I asked the nurse to bring me a book and this is what I got." She said laughing and gesturing to the book. I nodded and dropped my purse on the floor. "Why so dressed up?" She asked. I looked down at my black skinny jeans, pink sequined tank top, and black heels.

"Eli,Adam,and I are hanging out at the Dot." I told her noticing the worried look in her eyes. "They are gonna pick me up here." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I told them my dad was sick and I was visiting him, they won't come in." I told her. She relaxed a bit and we fell into light conversation, I told her what my mom said and she told me it was fine and she would just be put into foster care.

"Clare I am so sorry, I don't want you in foster care. I-" I told her, but my phone beeped.

_Adam:_

_We are waiting downstairs._

I looked at Clare and smiled.

"Adam and Eli are waiting." I told her, she nodded and hugged me before picking her book back up. I took the elevator down and saw them waiting by the enterence.

"How is your dad?" Eli asked looking skeptical.

"He's doing better." I told them walking toward Morty. I hopped in the middle and the ride was mostly silent. They both seemed pissed and worried at the same time, but I decided not to question it. Once we reached the Dot we all got a booth in the back and talked about school.

"Has anyone heard from Clare?" Adam asked checking his phone again.

"Nope." Eli said looking at me. I just nodded and took a sip of my coke.

"Ok." Adam said drawing the word out looking from me to Eli. Just then my phone rang and the caller Id said Clare. Without thinking I answered.

"Hey, Clare." I said causing both boys to snap their heads toward me.

_"Hey, you forgot, your lip stick." _She said laughing. I looked at the boys and they both looked shocked.

"I'll get it, later I'm with Eli and Adam, call you back later. Bye." I said hanging up without giving her the chance to respond. I looked at Adam, who looked really mad. I smiled shyly and laughed awkwardly.

"When did she call you?" He asked.

"Is your dad really the one in the hospital?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, Clare told my yesterday they had to leave town, because her grandmother died. But my dad is really sick." I told them shrugging.

"Why hasn't she been answering her cell phone then?" Eli asked.

"She forgot it. She's been calling me on her dads. I have to go." I told them putting a 20 on the table and rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

We already knew Clare was in the hospital, I didn't want to check, but once we got to the hospital to get Alli before I texted her, Eli made me check the lady at the front desk. I asked for Mr. Bhandari, and she told us he wasn't here, I then asked for Clare and she told us room 223.

"Huh." I said mostly to myself.

"I knew it!" Eli said jumping up and almost knocking his chair over.

"Eli calm down. We can go talk to Alli." I told him as we put our bills on the table and left in a rush, once we got in Morty we speeded down the streets until we were on Alli's. I hopped out of the car and knocked on the door. Sav answered.

"Hey." He said nodding his head in our direction.

"Where is Alli?" Eli practically growled. He looked at us with a brow raised and I smiled at him.

"Alli!" Sav called and a few seconds later she was at the door.

"Sav you idiot!" She said walking on the porch with us and slamming the door shut behind her. "Hey." She said looking down.

"What happened?" Eli hissed.

"She called me yesterday, during lunch and told me she was in the hospital. I went there after school and found her all beat up and bandaged, I asked what happened and she said it was her dad, she then told me her whole life story, which caused us both to cry, and that she needed a place to stay. My mom said we didn't have enough room, and she was sorry. So today I told Clare we couldn't take her and she said it was ok and she'd just be put in foster care in the area." She said pretty fast, but I heard the whole thing. I looked at Eli who's eyes were wide as if he were still processing everything he just heard.

"So, she has no where to go?" He asked, as she nodded and her eyes were watering over. He then got a look on his face that told me he had an idea. "We have to go, thanks Alli." He said pulling me toward Morty.

"Eli, what's going on?" I asked as he started driving in the direction of my house. He just looked at me and smiled. "Eli. No!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around.

"Yes." He said as he pulled up to my house.

"Why?" I practically screeched.

"I told you, I don't know why but I'm going to protect her." He said smiling like a mad man.

"Fine, but I'm going with you." I told him getting out of the hearse.

"I'll _pick_ you up at noon." He called before I shut the door. I shook my head and walked inside.

_Oh God!_

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Once I drove home I ran inside and found Cece and Bullfrog sitting on the couch watching _'The Price Is Right'._

"I need a favor." I told them, they both looked at me and nodded for me to go on, as Bullfrog turned down the TV.

"What is it Baby boy?" Cece asked.

"It's about a girl." I told them, I then proceeded to tell them my idea. They agreed and I called Alli, telling her to be ready at noon tomorrow, she acctually thought the plan was a good idea. I know Adam didn't and Imogen wouldn't either...If she ever found out.

**x X x**

I woke up at 9 from being to eager. I called Adam and asked if he wanted to hang out, he agreed and said he'd walk. I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt before I went into the living room to play video games. Once he got here we played almost every game I had before it was time to go get Alli.

We drove in silence, I knew if we said somthing we'd probably fight about how dumb this is. Cece agreed to meet us there at 12:30ish. Once we got Alli we went to the hospital and waited for my mom.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Adam said putting his head in his hands.

"I know." Alli said joining him as Cece rushed through the doors and started talking to the lady at the front desk. She got the papers we needed and said everything was all set. I smiled as Alli brought Adam and I to Clare's room. As soon as we walked in the door, Clare knew somthing was up. Her smile faltered when she said Adam frowning and glaring at the back of my head, Alli smiling sheepishly, and me with a wide grin.

"Alli, you didn't!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda short but its just a filler chapter really. What did Eli do anyway? Until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	6. Come Home

**Hey guys! I'm so excited for next week, the last week, I have a guess on what will happen at Prom. Jake and Clare break up and later Adam get's shot which brings Eli and Clare back together for their best friend and they get back together. I also think Adam will live, I mean we all love Adam, why would they kill him off? Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

As soon as Alli walked in the door, I knew somthing was wrong. She wasn't giving me her usual smile. As soon as I saw Adam, I stopped smiling and waited for not even a second before Eli walked in grinning.

"Alli you didn't!" I said with wide eyes. Crap!

"I'm sorry, when you called I wasn't thinking and I said your name and-" She started but Eli cut her off.

"I made her tell us." He said giving her a look that said 'Get out'. She grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him out the door, closing it behind her. "So, I have a suggestion." He said coming up and sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Well Alli said you couldn't stay with her so..." He started, his words trailing off, I knew where this was going.

"No." I said quickly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Clare-"

"No."

"So, where exactly do you plan to live?" He asked growing annoyed and impatient.

"Not with you." I told him shrugging. He sighed and was about to continue talking when a women with blonde hair poked her head in. Eli looked back at the door and smiled at the women.

"Mom this is Clare." He said gesturing toward me. She smiled and walked into the room standing at the end of the bed. "I'll let you talk." He told her standing and walking by but not before whispering what sounded like 'She's being difficult'. I mentally scoffed as he exited the room.

"Hi Clare." She said taking the seat Eli had just filled.

"Hello Mrs. Golds-" I started but she put a hand up stopping me mid-sentence.

"Call me Cece, Mrs. Goldsworthy, makes me fell old." She said laughing, I smiled. "Eli, told us about you." She said giving me a look of pity. I didn't want her pity, I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but really I'm fine." I told her not trying to be rude.

"Well Clare, I have to tell you, I haven't seen Eli so happy over a girl in a long time. Not even with Imogen. Hell, I haven't seen him happy over anything in a long time." She said smiling. "He brought up the idea of you staying with us and he was so happy, we just had to say yes." She said. "I know, this is all hard for you right now and you don't know anyone around here very well, but I promise if you come stay with us, you won't regret it." She told me putting her hand over mine.

I was planning on saying 'no' and was even more surprised at what came out of my mouth. "Ok."

"Really?" She asked sounding happy.

"Sure." I said smiling. She stood and hugged me gently before walking into the hallway. I counted the seconds before somone came running in smiling.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

Alli was the first in the door, she ran to the bed and hugged me. "I'm so sorry." She kept repeting.

"Alli, it's ok." I told her smiling and sitting up more. "Can you grab my clothes?" I asked pointing to my clothes that were on a small table by the window. She turned and grabbed them before tossing them at me and walking out the door while I changed. Once I was done I walked over and opened it, Adam and Alli both walked in.

"Where did Eli go?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"He went with his mom to spring you free of this hell whole." Adam said laughing. I laughed and started playing with the zipper on my sweater.

"Clare it's like 100 degrees in here, take the sweater off." Alli said fanning herself.

"I'm cold." I lied stareing back down into my lap. She was about to retaliate when Eli walked in.

"Knock knock." He said jumping on my bed next to me. I raised a brow and shook my head.

"So you're free to go." He said jumping up and grabbing my arm, he pulled me up with him and out the door. I looked behind me when I heard giggling and saw Adam and Alli stareing at us amused. I rolled my eyes as we made our way to Morty. Once we were there we all hopped in Adam and Alli in the back, Eli and I in the front. First we dropped off Alli, then Adam.

Soon we were parked in front of my house. For some reason I was scared, I couldn't go inside. I just sat in the hearse stareing at the door. I sighed and put my hand on the handle of the door, but just before I opened it I felt a warm hand on my other one. I looked back at Eli and waited for him to say somthing.

"I'll go with you, if you want." He offered shyly. I smiled but shook my head.

"Thank's but no thanks, I need to do this alone. Go home and I'll walk over after, I may be a while." I told him laughing. He was about to protest but I just waved goodbye slamming the door behind me as I walked up the walkway to my 'home'. If it could be considered that. It was more of a prison.

I took a deep breath and opened the front door I walked in and saw blood stains by the stairs. I shut my eyes tight at the sight and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Once I was in my bed room I looked through my drawers and pulled out all the essentials, then I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my cover up, gauze, and a peice of glass. I wasn't gonna let Eli go through my things this time so I grabbed a number lock out of my dads old tool box. I set the the numbers to _354 _for my code and made my way out the door.

I took one last long look around the room and just as I was walking out the door I turned back and let the tears fall. Instead of leaving then I dropped my things on the floor and curled up in my bed crying for I don't know how long.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

It was now around 6:00 and Clare still hadn't shown up from her house, I was getting worried.

"Son, she needs time." Bullfrog said patting my shoulder. I nodded and sipped my water.

After another 30 minutes I ignored my parents protest and was out the door and in Morty. It was getting darker by the minute so I could tell it was about to start raining. As I was driving down the block towards Clare's, I saw somone sitting under a street light as it began pouring. I could already tell it was Clare, so I parked the car across the street and ran over to her.

"Clare?" I said standing in front of her. Her head shot up and I could tell she had probably been crying for a long time. "Are you ok?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulder's.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said standing up and walking toward the near by telophone pole. I then realized where we were.

"Why are you at the bus stop?" I asked raising my brow. Her eyes widened and I knew why she was here.

"I just ended up here I guess." She said looking around. I looked down at the bench where she left her bag. I picked it up and held it up.

"Or you were planning on taking off." I said smirking and shaking her bag in front of her face. She rolled her eyes but didn't reply. "Clare." I said taking a step toward her she didn't even move, just continued to cry. I dropped her bag on the ground and put my arms on her shoulder's. She looked at me scared, I could tell I surprised her when I pulled her to me and let her cry, we were soaked anyway so it didn't ruin my shirt. I laughed to myself and kissed her head.

We stood there in the rain for a few minutes before I pulled back and looked down at her. "You're not leaving, so come on." I said taking her hand in one of mine and grabbing her bag in the other. She didn't fight so I dragged her to the car and sat her in the front seat and threw her bag in the back. I hopped in the front and started driving in the direction of my house, I looked over at her and saw her stareing at her dripping hair. I chuckled and looked down at my own apperence.

"What?" She asked, at my chuckling.

"We're soaked." I said taking one hand off the steering wheel and grabbing my shirt that was sticking to my body. She smiled and stared out the window in silence for the rest of the ride. Once we got there I parked and looked over at her, she sighed and opened the door. I opened my door, grabbed her bag, and ran up the steps where she was standing. I smirked and opened the door to see my parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." I called as Clare stepped in behind me. Bullfrong stood and walked over to us and shook Clare's hand.

"I'm Eli's father, but you can call me Bullfrog." He said smiling at her, she smiled and nodded, then gave a small wave to Cece.

"Eli, why don't you take her to her room?" Cece suggested. I smiled and nodded walking up the stairs. I could hear the small footfalls of Clare behind me. I lead her to the guest room where I put her bag on the bed and turned to face her.

"Bathroom's right across the hall, and I'll be next door if you need anything." I told her, she nodded and started to unzip her bag, so I left the room and went to mine.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

As Eli left the room I decided to throw on my pj's. I decided on long pj pants and a long black t-shirt. Instead of doing anything else I decided to just go to bed.

_(Clare's Dream)_

_I was walking home from school in my Degrassi uniform when I fell. The ground beneath my feet just disappeared and I was falling. Once I finally landed on the tile floor of my kitchen, I looked up to meet, the cold rough eyes of my drunk father. And just as I was about to get up I was thrown back down, I looked up at my father in shock. _

_"Dad." I whispered in a small weak voice. I was trying to get up, but again I was knocked to the floor. I quickly flipped over so I was on my stomach and began crawling away from him. I was finally able to stand, but once I did, I was met with a cold fist in the face. Only instead of falling down, I fought back. I puched him, and pushed him away. He lunged at me and I couldn't move. Then in the blink of an eye it was as if I had cloned myself. I was standing on the side while I was also being beaten. I was just a helpless witness watching as this girl was being beaten by her own father. Then the clone looked right at me and whispered. _

_"Clare." I couldn't stand any longer, I dropped to the floor and hugged my knees, crying._

"Clare." I heard again, I felt two hands on my shoulder's and was soon woken by Eli violently shaking me.

"Eli?" I asked in a whisper.

"Clare, you were having a bad dream." He whispered pulling me to him and hugging me so tight I thought I'd pop. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked pulling back and looking in my eyes. His green ones boring into mine.

"No, it was nothing." I said lightly pushing him away, it was then I noticed he was shirtless. "Eli, if you are going to hang in here, you have to wear a shirt." I joked laughing. He didn't laugh though. He just lightly grabbed my arm. I noticed I was wearing a t-shirt and that my cuts were visible. I pulled away before he could look down at my wrist. I covered my arms with the blanket and layed down.

"Clare-" He started but I cut him off.

"Goodnight Eli." I said hiding my face under the blanket. I heard him sigh and then the door to my room opening and closing. I sighed and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go chapter 6. I don't have much to say, so...<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	7. Arms

**Hey guys, WOW just saw the finale of the show. MY HEART IS RACING LIKE 10000 BEATS PER MINUTE STILL. I think EClare is back together now, and I think that commercial they showed with Alli and Jake kissing was for the halloween special in October. I'm gonna die without the show, but at least I'll have Fanfiction. BTW ADAM IS ALIVE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazingness that is Degrassi!**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I woke up from somone opening my bedroom door, I'm acctually a fairly light sleeper so one little sound and I'm up. I sat up and looked at the door to see Clare walking in, in her uniform and with her bag on her side.

"Oh you're up, uh." She said as she noticed my shirtless body. "Uh. Cece said I should wake you up for school." She said shaking her head and looking down, I could tell she was probably blushing. I chuckled at her and yawned nodding my head.

"I'll be ready in 10." I told her, as she slowly nodded and backed out with her eyes still fixed on the ground. I laughed standing up and walking toward my bathroom to change and get ready. I threw my clothes on, combed me hair and brushed my teeth before running downstairs to see Clare with Cece in the living room smiling and laughing. I smiled and walked into the room getting their attention, Clare's smile dropped and her cheeks became a rosie red color.

"Ready?" I asked, she nodded and stood up walking past me and toward the door. As I turned away and followed her to the door I saw Bullfrog give me a wink and tumbs up on the way out. I shook my head and walked out to Morty, holding Clare's door open for her. She slid in the middle and I ran around to my side.

"To Adam's?" Clare asked, I nodded. We rode in silence for the rest of the ride to Adam's. As soon as we pulled up he ran out of his house and jumped in the car.

"Hey Eli, Clare." He said smiling.

"Hey." I said driving toward the school.

"Hi." Clare said quietly. For a few minutes we drove in silence until Adam broke it.

"So no one is going to ask me why I'm so happy?" He asked practically jumping out of his seat.

"Ok. Adam why are you so happy on this fine day?" I asked, hearing Clare giggle in the space next to me.

"Parent's are out of town Saturday night so Drew decided to throw a 'little' party." He said putting air quotes around 'little'.

"And?" Clare asked.

"You're coming." He said pointing at us both.

"No way!" We both said at the same time.

"Eli come on, you never do anything and Clare too bad." He said as we pulled up to the Degrassi parking lot.

"See ya." I said sliding out of the car followed by Adam then Clare.

"Eli! Come on. You never do anything fun, I'm not gonna leave you alone till you agree." He said running up to walk backwards infront of us.

"Ugh! Fine." I said sighing as we walked inside.

"I'll pass." Clare said walking down the hallway toward her locker.

"Talk to her." He begged giving me a puppy dog look. I chuckled and nodded, not because of him begging, but because I think this could be fun for Clare and I. As I got my books from my locker and made my way to Science I thought about what Clare was dreaming of last night that had her so scared. She was screaming when I walked into her room.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

The thought of going to a high school party had me freaked out, I'm not very social so I mean it would be awkward with me just hanging out in a corner all night. It was half way through Math and I knew as soon as I got to Science Adam would be begging me to go, but I wasn't gonna budge.

Finally the bell rang and I made my way to Science where I sat in my usual spot with Adam who was already there with his hands out infront of him as if he were praying and his bottom lip jutted out into the perfect pout. I had to admit, it did look kinda cute but I wasn't going.

"No." I said laughing as the teacher walked in and started lecturing us. Adam would glance at me every once in a while and if he saw me looking back he'd out again.

**x X x**

At lunch Alli and I were the first 2 at the table and we sat in an awkward silence until she broke it.

"Again Clare, I'm so sorry I-" She started but I cut her off.

"Alli it's ok, really." I told her as Adam walked in and sat next to her.

"Alli you coming to the party Saturday night?" Adam asked her, she nodded and her whole face lit up as she started blushing. I then noticed exactly how close they were. If someone were to bump into either one of them from behind they'd be kissing.

Alli slowly backed away and smiled shyly when Eli finally walked into the cafe and took a seat next to me. We all started talking but it was mostly about Saturday night and how 'amazing' it would be.

"Hey isn't there a dance this Friday too?" Alli asked, we all shrugged and she stood running over to her brother Sav's table that was full of grade 12's. She started talking to him and I saw him nod and she smiled before nodding and walking back over to us.

"They havn't announced it yet, but Friday is the Semi Formal." She said clapping cheerfully.

"Is there a theme?" Adam asked looking at her, she blushed and shook her head.

"Nope, just a random semi formal." She said shrugging. She then turned to me and smiled. "Clare, I'm taking you dress shopping tomorrow." She said as a fact. I sighed and shook my head.

"I probably won't even go." I told her getting up to throw my trash out.

"Clare, Adam says you're not going to his party either. So you have to go to one or I'll drag you in your pajamas." She said grinning evily. I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know." I said as we made our way back to the table.

"Think about it and let me know tomorrow." She said at the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

**x X x**

Once the day was over and we dropped Adam off Eli took us back to his house where I went straight to my room and did my homework.

I heard a knock on my door at about 4:30, and Eli walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Hi." I said as he sat down on the bed. I was still a little nervous around him so I stood up and walked around the room.

"You ok?" He asked standing up also.

"Yeah." I said leaning against a wall.

"Well anyway, I think you should go to the party on Saturday and I'll go to the dance on Friday if you do." He said smiling and walking toward me.

"I don't know many people around here." I told him walking around him and back to the bed.

"So we can just hang out in a corner, please Clare, Adam really wants us to go." He told me getting on his knees and begging. I sighed and fell back on the bed stareing at the ceiling. I felt the bed move as he layed down on it next to me and turned his head toward me. "Plus I think you kinda have to, I am demanding that you go missy." He said smirking.

"Fine." I said turning on my side facing away from him. I then realized how hard it would be living in the same home as the boy I'm crushing on. All I can say is. I'm screwed!

"Eli, Clare dinner!" We heard Cece call from downstairs. We got up and walked downstairs sitting at the table with her and Bullfrog.

**x X x**

After dinner and a quick shower I threw on a long sleeve shirt and some shorts before getting into bed. As I was laying down there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out. Eli poked his head in before walking inside and closing the door, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Clare, I know you didn't want to come live here, so I just have one question." He told me.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"Why did you decided to come, what did my mom say to you that changed your mind?" He asked sitting closer up to me.

"Um you know stuff." I said shrugging.

"Clare." He said in an annoying girly voice. "Tell me." He said laughing and laying down behind me on the bed.

"We talked about you, she just said some stuff and I agreed." I told him turning to face him. He raised a brow and shrugged.

"I'll find out someday." He said laughing, I nodded and closed my eyes snuggling into my pillow. I was so tired I don't even remember if he left the room or not, but the last thing I remember was feeling a feather light kiss on my forehead before I was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I never left the room that night, I was so comfortable I didn't wanna get up so I just pulled the covers over us and held her close to me as she slept peacefully.

I woke up when Clare did, because she jumped off the bed and looked back at me in shock. I then noticed her black eye and her bruised face she had been hiding for who knows how long. This was the first time I got a real good look, even in the hospital it didn't look this bad.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Good morning to you too." I said laughing and sitting up. "I was comfortable so I didn't go, sorry." I said shrugging then looking down and noticing she was wearing shorts that showed her extreamly bruised legs. She must have seen me stareing because she grabbed her clothes and ran into her bathroom.

"Go get ready!" I heard her call from inside the bathroom, I sighed and got off the bed walking into my room and getting ready. Once I was I walked downstairs to see her eating a peice of toast.

"Let's go get Adam." I told her grabbing my bag off the floor and walking toward the door with her close behind. Once we got in the car we didn't talk about anything in particular, whatever we were talking about would get changed into a new subject and so on until Adam got in the car. As I pulled up to his drive way he was sitting on his porch steps and jogged over to the car before sliding in next to Clare so close she was sandwhiched in.

"Are you coming?" He asked her jumping around.

"Yeah." She said grabbing his arm to stop him from exploding.

"Thank you thank you thank you." He said wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her as tight as he could.

"Can't...breathe." She coughed out, causing him to let her go and sit back.

"Sorry." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's ok." She said as we pulled up to the parking lot. We all hopped out of the car, and Alli ran up to Clare. Where did she even come from? I swear that girl is like a ninja.

"Well?" She asked clinging onto Clare's arm. Clare sighed and shrugged.

"I'll go to the dance and the party jeez calm down." She said prying Alli's hands off her arm as they walked into the school with Adam and I beside them. As I was going down the hall I saw Imogen standing against my locker with an annoyed expression, she looked me right in the eyes and glared.

_What did I do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Why is Imogen mad at him? Hmmmm. Anyway the song Can't Breathe by Fefe Dobson is like my new fav song, I loved it on Degrassi and now I have it on constant replay. Anyway until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	8. Not meant to be

**Hey guys, so just to let you all know a few things. I have started writing again on my story Degrassi In The Wild that I had taken a break on a few months ago. And also, Clare and Alli's dance outfits are on my profile. I will post their party at Adam's clothes later. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazingness that is Degrassi**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Imogen was glaring me down when I finally made it to her.

"Hey Imo, what's wrong?" I asked as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"We have to talk." She said as her facial expression softened. She took my hand and led me to the empty Drama room. We walked into the back and I sat on the couch waiting for her to talk.

"Do you even like me at all anymore?" She whispered sounding broken. I knew it was time I told her the truth.

"Imo, I...I'm sorry." I said standing and walking toward her, she took a step back.

"It's Clare isn't it?" She practically yelled.

"What? No." I said sounding unconvicing.

"Yes it is, you're spending all your time with her. You've been canceling dates, not picking up your phone, you don't even drive me to school anymore since she came along!" She shouted. I could've sworn I heard the doors to the room open, but she was so loud I couldn't tell.

"Imogen, don't be ridiculous!" I yelled now extremly pissed. She was about to speak but the bell rang cutting her off. She then reopened her mouth and spoke.

"I'm not, you like her. Don't deny it Eli. Ever since she came along, you don't know I exsist, I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"Look, just because I care for another person doesn't mean I like them!" I yelled. She sighed in frustration and started walking out of the room, but I grabbed her arm. "Imo." I said as she turned around and slapped me harder than Clare did. I stood there shocked and stared at her.

"Don't touch me." She growled walking out but before she left she turned and looked at me one last time before her eyes started watering and she walked out the back door.

I sighed and grabbed my bag off the floor walking out toward the front door of the room. I knew I was late and would just skip the rest of the class and wait for second period History. As I walked out from behind the curtains I noticed Clare standing there looking right at me.

"Oh hi, Eli." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

As I was making my way to Math I heard yelling coming from the Drama room, so I decided to go see what was happening. Once I made it inside I recgonized the voices coming from back stage.

"I'm not, you like her. Don't deny it Eli. Ever since she came along, you don't know I exsist, I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud!" I heard Imogen yell at him. Who are they talking about?

"Look, just because I care for another person doesn't mean I like them!" I heard Eli yell back. I then heard a sigh and Eli whisper "Imo." Before I heard a slapping sound and Imogen growl.

"Don't touch me." Then I heard a door close and Eli walked back toward where I was. Once he came from behind the curtains I noticed his slightly red cheek and his eyes widened.

"Oh hi, Eli." I whispered.

"How much did you hear?" He asked stepping over to me.

"No much, just that aparently you like another girl." I said in a teasing tone while giggling. My giggling stopped when I noticed he wasn't laughing. "I'm sorry about you two. Again." I said looking toward the floor.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be." He said and from the corner of my eye I could see him shrug.

"Ok well, I'm gonna go." I said walking toward the door and I could hear him walking behind me.

"Yeah see you later." He said as he scurried down the hallway toward his class.

**x X x**

Finally it was lunch time and I was the first at our table waiting for Alli or somone to come and bring me out of my bordom. Eli walked in the cafe and took a seat next to me and we sat in silence for a few minutes before Alli ran in and sat across from me.

"Eli could you drive Clare and I to the mall after school?" She asked giving him a pouting look.

"Mall?" I asked taking a sip of my apple juice.

"I told you, I'm taking you dress shopping and you need somthing for the party Saturday because you are not wearing a sweater." She said as a fact. I started worrying considering my arms were covered in cuts and bruises. I'll just talk her into a long sleeve shirt. I hope.

"Sure." Eli said as Adam finally made it to the table.

"Adam where have you been?" Alli asked as he sat down.

"Math teacher wanted me to stay after class somthing about possibly failing and that I wasn't paying attention." He said shrugging.

"Oh well that's no big deal at all." I said sarcastically.

"I don't remember the full conversation I wasn't paying attention." He said taking a bite of his cold pizza. We all chocked on the food or drink currently in our mouth while laughing. "What?" He asked.

"You were there 'cause you aren't paying attention in class, and you didn't even pay attention when he was telling you that." Alli said giggling. He then turned a light shade of pink and started laughing with the rest of us. "If you're failing maybe I could tutor you, I'm doing pretty well in math this year." She told him and he nodded.

"I'd like that."

"So, tomorrow after school?" She asked and nodded turning his attention to Eli.

"So Eli, I saw Imogen today and she looked rather pissed. Care to explain?" Adam asked setting his pizza down.

"We broke up." He told him.

"Why?" Alli asked as Adam shouted,

"Finally!" Eli glared at him and turned to Alli.

"She accused me of liking another girl." He said and Adam and Alli both shot a quick glance in my direction. I just shrugged getting up and throwing my lunch out while praying we could get off the subject.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I was late for English because I just had to go and get my period today. So as I was at my locker getting tampons I just had to turn around and bump into Clare who was running to class for being late as well. I was just happy we were in an empty hallway.

"I..." I started but she cut me off picking up a stray and handing it to me.

"Adam it's ok, I know you're transgender." She said standing and reaching a hand out to help me stand.

"How did you know?" I whisper yelled, completly confused. Maybe Eli told her, he wouldn't though. Would he?

"No offence but it's not hard to tell." She said giving me a small smile. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me." She said as she locker her arm through mine and dragged me in the direction of English.

"Why?" I asked, now extremly confused. Normally anyone who knows disapears as soon as they find out.

"Who am I to judge?" She asked as we reached the class room.

"Don't judge a book by its cover right?" I asked laughing as we just stood outside the class room.

"Hey wanna ditch? We're already pretty late." She asked turning toward an emergency exit. I nodded and followed her outside. We were outside by the picnic tables waiting for class to get out so we could see Eli and Alli.

"I imagine Eli will be pissed that we skipped and left him alone in that hell hole." I said as we talked about random little things.

"Ha he will kill us both." She said laughing.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"You just did, but sure." She giggled.

"When did you start cutting?" I asked and it was as if her whole body shut down, her smile dropped and she looked as if she were to cry. "You don't need to answer that." I added quickly hoping to change the subject.

"No, it's ok." She said looking up at me. "I was like 13." She said. "My dad had been hitting me for a while then so I decided to cut, it started as an accident but as time went on, I did it again and again, then I couldn't stop." She told me as the tears slowly started to drip down her face.

"Have you done it since you were in the hospital?" I asked praying she'd say no.

"Yes." She answered looking down at her wrists. "Please don't tell Eli." She begged with tears just flowing down her face rapidly. Her make up was running and I could start to see a small bruise under her eye. She quickly reached up and wipped away her tears but it only showed more of her damaged face.

"Clare." I sighed, trying to think of what to say.

"I'll tell him soon, just not now." She begged, and I nodded. Maybe it would be better coming from her. She smiled and walked over to where I was sitting and hugged me. I hugged her back as tight as I could and pulled away as the bell rang and people started to pile out of the school. She quickly pulled out a small mirror and her cover up covering her bruises as fast as she could before either Eli of Alli would come out of the school and see.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

After I finished covering my face, Eli and Alli both ended up with us outside and ready to go in moments.

"Where the hell were you two?" Eli asked.

"We skipped." Adam said laughing. Eli just sighed and walked toward his car.

"Get in." He told us all. We all piled into the hearse and Eli drove us in the direction of the mall where he dropped Alli and I off.

**x X x**

After about an hour of trying on dress after dress we still couldn't find any so we walked into another store which I think was now the 4th maybe 5th we tried. I was growing tired and Alli was growing annoyed that I only tried on long sleeved dresses.

"Clare, what's up with the sleeves, you should go with a sexy look not saintly." She said as she threw a strapless blue dress at me with black sequins all over it. "That one is perfect, you have to try it on. No buts." She said pulling me into the dressing room. It was then I noticed she had like 4 dresses in her hands.

"My wrists." I told her as I put the dress on.

"You'll be surprised what I can do with make up Clare." She said smiling at me in the dress. Her eyes lingered on my arms for a moment but she turned her gaze back to the dress. "Perfect." She said. I just sighed and agreed with her as she tried on each of her dresses and stopped on a dress that was pink with black lace all over it. She looked very pretty and she seemed to think so as well by the way she was posing infront of the mirror.

**x X x**

Finally after buying a dress,shoes,and a necklace for Friday, then an outfit for the party on Saturday I was home and went straight to my room where I flopped on the bed and was about to fall asleep when I remembered I should put all the clothes away so Eli couldn't see them. I walked to my closet and threw them all in on hangers and closed the door as I heard a knock.

"Come in." I called as Eli walked in the door smiling. He sat next to me on the bed and just stared at me still smiling. "Uh, Eli. You ok?" I asked as I pulled the covers up over me.

"Adam told me about what happened before you skipped." He said referring to the whole transgender thing.

"He did, did he?" I asked sarcastically.

"Clare thank you. Really, no one has excepted him so easily since Alli and I." He said pulling me into a hug. "It means a lot to him, so thank you." He whispered in my ear still hugging me.

"Alli knows?" I asked as he let me go.

"Yeah, he told her a while ago." He said standing. "Anyway, did you buy a cute new outfit?" He asked in an annoying girl voice.

"Yeah, but can't see so leave." I told him pointing at the door.

"But I don't wanna." He said now in a whiny 5 year old voice, as he plopped on the bed next to me getting under the covers.

"Eli." I said in a warning tone, happy the lights were off so he couldn't see my blush.

"Clare." He said in a normal tone burrying his face in my shoulder. "I'm so comfortable don't make me move." He mumbled in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Fine." I whispered suggling into my pillow and falling asleep fast.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. I don't have much to say so, until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	9. Temporary Home

**Hey guys, so I'm kinda bored right now and bordom=New Chapter! Yay. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: In no way shape of form do I own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I woke up with my arms wrapped securly around Clare who was now facing me with her face burried in my chest. I could just barely see the side of her face, showing her black eye. I gently reached out and rubbed small circles on it with my thumb, making her wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled. That one little smile was a true and as real as a smile could get, and that just made my stomach fill with butterflies. This is the first time she has genuinly smiled since she got here, I could tell. My hand was still on her black eye and she then took notice of our position jumping up from the bed and changing into her uniform.

"Go get ready!" She called from inside the bathroom. I sighed and sat up rubbing my eyes and walking into my room throwing on my uniform and converse before running downstairs and sitting with Cece on the couch waiting for Clare.

"So how was your night?" She asked smiling knowingly at me.

"Uh, fine?" I said as more of a question.

"I walked in your room and noticed you weren't there so I went to Clare's and saw you two looked nice and cozy." She said smirking.

"Nothing is going on." I told her standing up and putting my hands up in defence.

"Sure." She said as Clare walked downstairs and picked her bag up off the floor before turning to me and looking down, I could tell she was probably blushing.

"Let's go." I said walking by here and grabbing her arm as we walked. I dragged her to the car and opened the door for her as she slid in. We drove in mostly silence until we drove past the Dot and saw Alli walking out with a coffee. I pulled up next to her and told Clare to roll down her window. Once she did we called to Alli telling her to get in the back. She nodded and hopped in as we continued driving to Adam's and she wouldn't stop talking about the dance and the party and how fantastic they will be. I just heard 'Blah blah blah.'

Once we got to Adam's he walked out of the house and started walking toward the car when I signaled for him to get in the back. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see Alli in the back. He looked at me confused but shrugged and opened the door plopping in. It was then he noticed Alli and blushed.

"Oh hey." He said as his whole face lit up.

"Hi." She whispered looking down at her hands.

"We're still on for tutoring after school, right?" He asked, as she looked back up at him.

"Yeah." She said nodding as I pulled into the parking lot of the school. We all got out and started heading our seperate ways to class.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

As soon as Adam got in the car I couldn't stop blushing or smiling. It was like my whole stomach filled to the top with butterflies and some of them were threatening to spill out. I sighed as I made my way to Science thinking about after school with Adam.

**x X x**

Finally it was lunch time so I got to see Adam again...and Clare and Eli. I walked into the cafe and sat at the table with Clare who was sitting alone stareing around the room.

"Hey, so I had an idea. Friday after the dance maybe you could sleep over and before we could get ready togther." I told her opening my lunch box and pulling out my pb&j sandwhich.

"Sure." She said nodding as Adam and Eli walked in and sat with us talking about some comic.

"Clare, I hope you don't mind but Friday night Adam is gonna crash at _our _place." Eli told her turning from Adam to her then back again. Hearing Eli said it was 'their' place made me realize how much more real the whole situation with her is. She's living with someone she barly knows and it's my fault for telling them what she told me. I looked over at Clare who smiled at him before replying.

"Actually I'm probably gonna sleep over Alli's Friday." She told him and Adam looked at the two of us then to Eli. They shared a look and nodded before Eli turned back to us.

"Or Alli could sleep over too." He suggested, I blushed and looked at Clare who nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

After school finally ended we all got in the hearse and dropped Adam and Alli off at Adam's house where the 'tutoring' would be going on. After they got out of the car Eli and I made our way up the sidewalk and inside. For some reason I wasn't as nervous right now, normaly I don't want to be around him at 'home' but now I'm ok with it. I mean this is probably only my temporary home, I won't be here forever. Right?

Right.

I walked upstairs and to my room where I got started on science homework. I was about half way through the paper when Eli knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer.

"You know, you could knock. What if I was changing or somthing?" I said teasingly as he sat on the bed.

"Deal with it." He said, "I called Cece she said Alli can sleep over to Friday night." He told me laying back and stareing at the ceiling.

"Thanks." I sighed as I layed next to him. I decided I would just ask him and get it over with. "Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna like live here forever right?" I asked. He sat up and looked at me. I sat up too and looked everywhere but at him.

"You don't like it here?" He asked sounding hurt.

"No no, I do really. It's just that I don't think I could. I mean it's nice you would let me but I don't want to intrude." I told him looking down at my hands in my lap playing with my thumbs.

"As long as you want to be here, you can. No intrusion." He said bringing my face up to meet his eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked now concerned.

"Yeah." I said starting to get that nervous feeling again. "Never better." I told him putting my hand over my wrist out of habit. He looked down at it and raised a brow. I smiled shyly at him and he was about to speak when both our phones rang.

"Adam." He said looking at the caller Id.

"Alli." I said looking at mine. He nodded and answered walking out of the room. As soon as I picked up, I heard squealing before I even said 'hello'.

"I love tutoring!" She exclaimed, I could see her now practically jumping out of her seat as she spoke.

"What happened?" I asked now interested in what Adam was telling Eli in the room next door.

"We were just studying then we got bored and took a break. So we decided to play 20 questions and he asked if I'd go to the dance with him and of course I said yes. Then we got back studying and we just really connected when we talked it was just... Amazing." She said sighing.

"Ok?" I said but it sounded more of a question.

"I know!" She squealed. "I have to go for dinner I'll see you tomorrow." She said hanging up. I laughed and put my phone down walking to Eli's room where I could hear him on the phone.

"That is really great Adam... What, there is nothing going on between us... Adam I- Adam." Then nothing, I think he just hung up. I quickly walked back to my room wondering who they were talking about. Eli walked back in the room and laughed as he sat next to me.

"Well Alli was happy." I said laying down with him after me, we turned to look at eachother and started laughing.

"Adam was freaking out." He told me as he sighed and looked at the wall.

"Are you ok?" I asked, he looked away from the wall and into my eyes. His gaze was intense and I found myself trapped in it, unable to look away.

"I'm fine." He said as Cece called us down for dinner.

**x X x**

After dinner I took a shower and finished my homework throwing on a long sleeve shirt and shorts before deciding to just go to bed. I was brushing my teeth when Eli appeared in the mirror behind me making me jump and face him, toothbrush still in my hand.

"Didn't mean to startle you." He said looking down at the floor. He didn't look at the floor long because soon he was looking at my bruised legs. I turned around quickly and finished brushing my teeth before walking quickly out of the the bathroom and laying down in my bed. Eli sat on the foot of my bed and just stared at me.

"Clare?" He asked.

"What?"

"When did it start?" He asked his gaze on the bed spread.

"What start?" I asked a little confused.

"The abuse." He said putting his hand on my leg over the cover. I felt a shiver go up my spine and back down again before I answered.

"I was about 13." I told him snuggling into my pillow and drifting slowly to sleep I could hear him sigh sadly and whisper,

"Good night Clare." Before he kissed my cheek and shut the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I woke up Thursday morning happier then ever. I couldn't wait to go see Alli...and Clare and Eli of course! I got out of bed and took a quick shower before throwing on my uniform and heading out the door waiting on the front steps for Eli and Clare to pull in Morty.

Once they got there Alli opened the back door for me to get in, I ran and slid in next to her shutting the door as Eli pulled out of my drive way and headed toward the school.

**x X x**

It was lunch time when we all saw eachother together again and we all talked about tomorrow and Saturday night non-stop. Alli was going on and on to Clare about how amazing she would look in the dress she got and yadda yadda. They decided to go to Alli's after school and get ready, then Eli and I will pick them up bring them to the dance and then she'd sleepover. I wasn't paying much attention until after lunch when Eli and I were heading to English and he was stareing off in space.

"Yo Goldsworthy, you awake?" I asked snapping my fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and looked at me. "What are you thinking so deeply about?" I asked, he was still in his daze obviously, if he wasn't he wouldn't have answered with,

"Clare." We both stopped walking and looked at eachother.

"I knew-" I started but he cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh." He hissed. "I didn't mean that." He said removing his hand.

"Liar. You and I both know that you've liked her since she got here." I told him knowingly.

"Ok, a little, but nothing can happen. She lives with me." He told me.

"Eli, come on that won't stop you, where's the Eli Goldsworthy I know? The one that doesn't care what is in his way, he'll take it out in minutes flat." I said slapping his shoulder playfully. He sighed and started walking again.

"He disapeared when she got here." He told me, as we neared the classroom.

"No, he didn't he's still there and I bet tomorrow night he'll come out." I said as we walked in and took our seats with Clare.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Once school was over I went home and made sure my things for tomorrow night were ready and then I decided to go to the Dot for a drink. I was planning on just leaving but as I was grabbing my sweater Cece walked down the stairs and smiled as she saw me.

"Clare, I've been meaning to talk to you, come sit." She said gesturing toward the living room. I sat next to her on the couch and she looked down at my covered wrists.

"Is somthing wrong?" I asked now nervous.

"Oh no, not at all. I just wanted to talk to you about your uh cutting thing. I know I'm not your mother but I don't want any of that under this roof. Is this Clear." She said trying to sound strict but it came out as worried, nervous and also loving.

"Yes, I promise." I lied smiling.

"I appreciate it." She said gently taking my hand and slowly lifting my sleeve. I took a deep breath but didn't try to stop her. I knew the cuts were covered with gauze which I could just say was still from the hospital. "Uh?" She said noticing the gauze.

"Remember when I was in the hospital, they said the gauze will make it less tempting and that it will heal better?" I said smiling and shaking my head. "I know how Eli,Adam,and Alli feel about it and I'm commited to stopping." I told her, she seemed heasitent but nodded. I smiled and stood.

"Where are you off to?" She asked smiling and smoothing out her shirt.

"I was gonna grab a drink at the Dot." I told her, she nodded and I smiled turning and walking out the door and toward the Dot.

Once I was there, I ordered a coffee and paid the waiter whose name tag said _Peter_. I paid and sat at a small booth in the back while I watched cars drive by and sat in silence.

**x X x**

Once I got home I went to my room and as I passed Eli's room he was stareing at the ceiling looking annoyed.

"You alright in there?" I asked standing at the doorway. He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where have you been?" He asked standing up and following me to my room.

"I went to the Dot." I told him taking off my sweater and grabbing a long sleeve sweater but before I could make it to the bathroom to change he lightly grabbed my arm and had me face him.

"Why do you have gauze on your wrists?" He said starting to sound angry. I sighed and ripped my arm from his grip.

"Trust issues much, it helps them heal faster and it makes it less tempting." I lied again, as soon as he left the room I'd probably add another scar to the collection of others. I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't push it. He'd probably try to make me tell him or try and catch me in the act.

"Ok." He said as I walked into the bathroom and changed it was then I noticed how long I was gone. I had eaten there so I stayed passed dinner and to about 8:30 then I walked slower than normal just to get more fresh air. It was now about 9:45ish so I was just gonna go to bed, there was nothing to do. I walked out and saw him laying under the covers.

"You know, if you're gonna sleep in here with me all the time, you should just bring some clothes in here to." I said sarcasticly laying next to him.

"Your bed is more comfortable." He told me faceing me, I shook my head and laughed but stopped when I realized how close we were to eachother. He stopped to and stared into my eyes, we each started leaning forward, until I snapped back to reality and got off the bed.

"I'm gonna get some water." I said walking out of the room and downstairs to get a cup. I grabbed a small glass and filled it before chugging it down. I sighed and said good night to Cece and Bullfrog who were watching tv in the living room before I went back upstairs and layed down next to Eli who was still there. He looked kind of hurtm but I just faced away from him and whispered,

"Good night."

"Night." He said wrapping his arm around me. "Clare?" He asked.

"What?"

"I might take you up on that offer." He said referring to moving his clothes in.

"Starting tomorrow." I told him laughing as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this wasn't that good, but it will get better at the dance and party chapters which will probably be 2-3 chapters away. Until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	10. Own The Night

**Hey guys, I was really bored a few minutes ago so I decided to write another chapter now instead of this weekend like I planned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I woke up Friday morning to Sav pounding on my door, I was so startled I fell off the bed right on the floor where I'd left my new high heels for the dance tonight. I sighed and stood up before running into my bathroom and taking a quick shower before blow drying my hair and throwing on a mini skirt, blue tank, and black heels before rushing out the door, thankfully my mom and dad went to work early and didn't catch me in this outfit as I made my way to the Dot to get a coffee before school starts. Once I walked in the building I went up to the front and ordered a coffee and sat on one of the stools while waiting.

A few minutes later when I had paid and was walking out the door, the black hearse I know very well drove by and stopped right next to me on the side walk and the back door popped open to reveal Adam.

"Get in!" He called to me sitting back in his seat as I walked in and shut the door before putting my seat belt on and taking a sip. It was quite awkward sitting next to Adam who only the day before asked me to the dance tonight.

"Thanks." I said to Eli who wasn't even listening. Instead just talking to Clare about tonight.

"Can I have a sip?" I heard from beside me, I turned to Adam and smiled, nodding and handing over my coffee. He took a big gulp and handed it back.

"That was more than a sip." I said sarcastically taking a large gulp myself. His cheeks turned pink and he looked down.

"Sorry?" He said as more of a question.

"It's ok." I giggled handing it over and motioning for him to have more. "You can finish it, I'm done." I told him as he slowly took it out of my hand letting our fingers brush against eachothers for a moment before taking the cup to his lips for a smaller sip.

"Thanks." He said smiling at me. We didn't say another word the rest of the ride, we just kept exchanging glances here and there.

"Yo, love birds!" Eli called from the front making us both look up and turn pink. "We're here." He said getting out of the car and walking inside next to Clare. I giggled and took off my seat belt. As I got out of the car Adam appeared next to me and very nervously slid his hand around mine, engulfing my fingers in his and holding it tightly. I looked down and smiled at this as we walked into the building together.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Once Math class was over I went to Science where I sat with Adam who was obviously not paying attention and was day dreaming about somthing, or someone.

"Whacha thinking about?" I asked, sitting next to him, and startling him in the process.

"Oh, hi." He said sitting up and facing me. "Do you think Alli really likes me, or did she only say yes to be nice, or is it because-" He started rambling but I cut him off my clamping my hand over his mouth.

"Relax Adam, she really does like you." I told him taking my hand off his mouth revealing a small smile. He nodded his head before turning to face the teacher who was now going on about well somthing, I don't know I wasn't paying attention.

"Thanks." I heard a whisper next to me, I looked over at Adam who was still looking forward as if nothing had been said, I nodded even though I knew he wouldn't know and turned back to the front of the class.

**x X x**

"So after school, Eli will drop you off at my house and we'll get ready and they'll pick us up for the dance." Alli repeated for probably the fifth time since we got to lunch making sure we all knew the plans.

"Yeah, we got it." Eli said rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his peperoni pizza from the cafe. I slapped his shoulder.

"Be nice." I whispered to him, but he just gave a pouty face and sighed. I rolled my eyes as we continued going over details for the dance, the sleepover, and the party at Adam's tomorrow.

"So it starts at 8:00," Adam was saying, "but it proabably won't pick up till about 9 or 10." He finished taking a sip of his apple juice he got from the vending machine. We all nodded in understanding as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

**x X x**

Finally the end of the day came and Eli drove Alli and I to her house with all my things while he and Adam went back to '_our_' home to get ready or play video games or read, or whatever they do when they hang out.

Alli dragged me into her kitchen where she grabbed two bottles of water and pulled me upstairs making me almost drop my things on the ground. We were finally in her room when she told me to go take a shower and then she'd help me get ready.

"Why are we getting ready so early, we still have like 4-6 hours." I told her as she was pushing me in the bathroom.

"We're girls!" She said as she shut the door behind me and left me alone to get ready, I could hear her in the other room rummaging through drawers and throwing things around. I just shook my head and turned the shower on while getting in.

I took a quick shower and was in some pj's Alli lent me while she showered. Once she was done she blow dried my still damp hair and then hers before, she curled my hair to make the little ringlets more "bouncy" look as she put it. She just blow dried her's while sitting on the bed next to me.

"Ok so I need to make sure we have the perfect make up for you. I'll be right back." She said getting up off her bed and walking out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear the small foot falls of her on the stairs as she was getting furthur away. _Thump, thump, thump._ Then nothing.

I waited in her room for about 15 minutes and almost fell asleep by the time she came back in with her hands and arms piled with different lip sticks, eye shadows, blushes, mascaras, etc. She dropped everything on the bed before arranging them in sections.

"Do you have any cover up in your bag?" She asked looking over at me, I nodded my head and went downstairs to get it out of my back pack. When I picked it up and turned around I bumped into Sav who I didn't even know was there.

"Oh sorry." He said looking down at me, I could tell I was probably blusing from embarassment.

"It's ok." I said dropping my head and rushing up the steps and back into Alli's room. She was just staring at each section of makup slowly picking one things up and replacing it with another.

"Here." I said tossing the cover up on her bed and plopping down on her chair at her vanity.

"Come here." She said, as I got up and she picked up one lip stick and held it up next to me face and stared at me for a few seconds. I suddenly felt self cautious and avoided eye contact. She looked back at the other lip sticks and glosses on the bed before picking up a dark pink one and holding it up to my face and smiling. She then set it aside on her vanity and we repeated this process for nail polish, eye shadow, and blush before she picked out her make up supply then turned to me.

"Ok, we can begin." She said clapping her hands together and turning me to face away from the mirror and toward her. She then told me to close my eyes as she began making me her life sized doll.

About 15 minutes later she was done and when she was done she turned me around to look at the results and I must say I was impressed. It wasn't to much and it wasn't to little, honestly other than cover up I never wore make up so this was shocking to look at now. I turned to look at her as she was standing against the wall next to me smiling.

"Wow." I said as she pushed off and pulled me up.

"I know right!" She said as she pulled her mascara out and got to work on herself.

Another 15 minutes and she was done and now going to get dressed in the bathroom. I pulled my dress out and waited for her to come out, which she did moments later looking amazing.

"Alli, you look so pretty!" I said as she walked back over to the vanity to check and see if any make up smudged.

"I know, go get dressed." She said laughing as I walked in the bathroom and changed. Once I was in my dress I started panicing due to the fact that my gauze covered wrists were visible now and anyone could know in a matter of seconds.

"Alli I don't know." I said as I walked out and she looked over at me then down at my wrists.

"I'll show you, I'm better with cover up than you think." She said grabbing my left wrist and slowly unwrapping the gauze revealing the cuts. She was the only one who I had really let see them and as soon as she did she gasped. "Clare, these look... fresh." She said looking up at me in alarm.

"Alli relax." I told her avoiding eye contact.

"Clare, Eli will murder you if he finds out!" She whisper shouted.

"Eli won't find out, got it?" I said looking her in the eyes. She looked down then sighed before picking up the cover up without another word.

**x X x**

A few hours later we were ready and in Alli's living room, watching TV. Alli did really good on me, you couldn't even see the cuts anymore unless you were looking extreamly close and hard for them. We were waiting for the guys as Sav walked down in black dress pants a dark blue dress shirt and brown shoes.

"Very nice." Alli said examining him from her spot next to me on the couch. He looked over at us from the door and smiled walking into the living room.

"Thanks, let me get a look on you girls." He said leaning on the door frame and staring at us. Alli stood taking my hand and pulling me up with her, we both stood up and he checked over each of us smiling. "You guys look really nice." He told us as his phone went off and he answered it. "Hello? yeah...I'm on my way now...ok bye." He said as he hung up. "I gotta go get Holly J**(1)." **He said as he walked toward the door and picked up his keys.

"Have fun." Alli called as he opened the door.

"You too!" He called back shutting the door behind him. We both turned our attention back to the TV trying to find a good show that was on when the doorbell rang.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." Alli said shutting the TV off and walking toward the door with me behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I like Sav and Holly J as a couple so deal with it. Also the name of this chapter. Own The Night, it has nothing to do with the chapter I just really like Lady Antebellum. Anyway until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	11. You and Me and One Spotlight

**So I'm having writers block on Best Friends right now so I might not update until this weekend for that story. Anyway here is the dance of Take A Chance. If you still haven't seen the outfits they are on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

As we pulled into Alli's neighborhood to pick her and Clare up for the dance Adam was jumping all around in his seat.

"Calm down." I told him glancing between him and the road.

"You act calm now but as soon as you see Clare, you'll be just like me." He said as we pulled up to the drive way and watched as Sav walked out the door and too his car backing out, he smiled and waved at us before driving out of the drive and down the street. I pulled into the space his car just ocupied and looked at Adam.

"I'll be fine." I told him cutting off the engine.

"Right." He dragged the word out throwing his door open and racing up the steps with me following close behind putting my blazer on over my white dress shirt. I was about to knock when Adam beat me to it and rang the door bell still jumping slightly.

I took a deep breath and waited for the door to open as I heard the sound of clicking heels from behind the door and a high pitched voice of who I guessed was Alli mumble somthing as they got closer. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach and had to take another deep breath. I heard some giggling and then the door slowly swung open revealing Alli in a pink dress with black lace and black heels on. She smiled at Adam and stepped outside next to him and he smiled widely at her. I looked back over at Clare who was now walking out the door with a bag of her clothes from earlier and shutting the door. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with black sequins all over it and black flats. My lips slightly parted looking at her and she turned and smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" She asked, the question was directed for everyone but she kept her eyes on me. We all nodded and made our way to the car, Clare and I in front and Alli and Adam in the back.

"Told you." Adam said as we got into the car. I rolled my eyes and glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"What?" Clare asked tilting her head to the side and staring between us.

"Nothing." I said giving a look that implied 'Shut up'. He shrugged and looked back at Alli as they started talking and giggling in the back. I rolled my eyes and started driving in the direction of the school while Clare stared out the window in silence. I looked down at her and smiled.

"You look nice." I whispered loud enough for her to hear but not Alli or Adam. She smiled and looked down at her lap and twidled her thumbs.

"You don't look completly terrible." She said smirking. I laughed and turned to her.

"That hurts, Clare that hurts." I said still looking at her and placing a hand over my heart.

"Eyes on the road Goldsworthy." She giggled turning away to look back out the window. I was about to respond to her, when I heard a gasp followed by giggling in the back.

"Really?" Alli asked and in the rearview mirror I saw her looking at Clare and I.

"I swear." Adam said looking at us.

"Since when?"

"Like the first time he saw her." He told her and I realized he was telling Alli I liked Clare. I turned on the radio and 'Dead Hand' filled our ears and I cranked it. Clare shot me a weird look but I shrugged and continued driving. In only a few minutes we were there and we all hopped out and I walked next to Clare as Alli and Adam walked ahead holding hands and giggling.

Once we got to the door and gave our tickets to Alli's brother and his girlfriend we walked into the gym where the dance was being held and I looked around noticing the lights everywhere and little tables here and there. There were stars taped to the walls and hearts on the ceiling. All four of us made our way back to one of the tables in the back corner so we wouldn't be noticed and Alli dragged Clare and Adam to the dance floor while I stayed behind and leaned against the wall by our table.

**x X x**

"Come on Adam." Alli said dragging Adam by the hand to the dance floor where they were playing the first slow song of the night. I was gonna ask Clare but she was currently making her way to the punch bowl to get a glass for herself. I was about to walk over and ask her to dance but right before I did I saw K.C make his way over to her.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I had just got to the punch table when I looked up and saw K.C making his way toward me. I instantly stiffened as he came closer and took the cup from my hands placing it on the table and taking my hand.

"Wanna dance?" He asked kissing my hand, I didn't want to be rude so I nodded and let him lead me to the dance floor while I shot a quick glance at our table and saw Eli with a pissed off look on his face glaring at K.C.

He put his hands on my waist and I put mine lightly on his shoulders and I finally recgonized the song as _'You and Me and One Spotlight' by 'Yellow Card'. _K.C pulled me a little closer and looked down at me smiling.

"When did you start liking me?" I asked randomly, but I was also very curious.

"For a long time, and you told me you didn't want to be my friend but I knew it was because of Jenna. Although you seem to be friends with whats-his-face." He said nodding in Eli's direction.

"Yeah, we're good friends." I said looking at him and smiling before turning back to K.C

"Clare, I really like you and I'd love to go out with you sometime." He said leaning closer to me as the song started to fade out.

"I'd like that too." I lied, what I really would like is to go back and sit with Eli, but I wasn't going to say that. As the song ended K.C leaned closer and kissed me gently and slowly for only a moment before Alli and Adam inturrupted.

"Clare, the dance is kinda boring we are gonna head back to Eli's, come on." Alli told me giving me a look, that said 'Lets go'. I turned back to K.C and gave him a shy smile.

"That's my ride." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Call me somtime and we can set up that date." I said trying to gag. He smiled and nodded as Alli and Adam dragged me to the hearse.

"What the hell was that, I thought you liked Eli." Alli hissed in my ear, I slapped her shoulder.

"I'll explain later." I told her as we got to Morty and got in, Eli and I in front, Alli and Adam in back. The whole ride was really quiet and I couldn't help but feel Eli was jealous. I smiled and looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

After dragging Clare out of the dance and to Morty where a very pissed off Eli was sitting in the driver seat waiting for us. Adam noticed Clare and K.C and a pissed off Eli during the first slow song of the night and decided we should leave before somthing else happens. But then it did. K.C just had to go and kiss Clare, and the next thing I know Eli stormed out of the room and Adam and I grabbed Clare and bolted.

The drive back to Eli's was silent and really awkward so Adam and I just held hands and relaxed, enjoying the silence while we had it. Finally we got to Eli's and he was the first out of the car with the rest of us trailing behind him. Clare and I went up to her room and sat on the bed and I looked at her.

"Spill!" I practically shreiked. I'm glad Eli's parents aren't home yet because I'm sensing somthing is gonna go down.

"K.C asked me to dance asked me out, I said yes and he kissed me. Long story short." She said shrugging.

"You don't like him though." I pointed out. She shook her head and looked down.

"I didn't want to sound rude." She told me looking up. I was about to respond when there was a knock on the door and Eli walked in.

"Adam's mom just called and said he had to go home for some faimly emergency, Alli you can stay, but you might wanna say goodbye to your boyfriend." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks, but maybe I'll go too." I said looking at Clare who was shaking her head no just slightly so Eli wouldn't notice. I left the room and went downstairs to see Adam at the door with his things.

"I'm gonna head home too." I told him as he opened the door and nodded. We walked outside hand in hand and made our way down the street. "So what's the family emergency?"

"There was none, Eli's just pissed so I pretended to have to leave so I didn't need to see whatever might have happened." He said chuckling as we stopped at a corner where we had to go our seperate ways under a street light. I looked at him and pulled me into a tight hug. Once we pulled away our faces were still only inches away from eachothers and he decided to close the gap and kiss me.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Damn Alli, leaving me alone with Eli right now. I'm gonna kill her. Once we heard the front door close Eli looked at me and smirked sitting on my bed.

"So did you have fun?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"Nah, so K.C huh?" He said wiggling his eyebrows and trying to seem cool, but I could tell he was upset.

"I guess." I said getting up to go change.

"Clare, where are your cuts?" Eli asked making me stop.

"Alli covered them, why?" I asked grabbing a long sleeve shirt and some sweats out of my dresser.

"Just wondering." He said looking down. I mentally shrugged and walked into the bathroom changing out of my dress and into my pj's walking back into my room and seeing Eli still on my bed.

I got in the bed and pulled the covers over me. Eli got under them and wrapped one arm around me while turning off the light with the other.

"You're still dressed up." I pointed out turning to face him.

"I've noticed." He said, I shrugged and tried to turn back around but his grip tightened and he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Night." I whispered closing my eyes and curling into his chest. I then realized at that moment, that this is where I should always be. With Eli, the boy who didn't leave me alone when I told him to because he cared for me. The one who always held me when I didn't want him to and asked to many questions.

"Night." He whispered back kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day~<strong>

Eli's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock across the bed and on the nightstand and it read 12:34pm. Wow I don't think I've ever slept this late before. I looked down at Clare once I realized my arms were wrapped around somthing. She was still asleep with her eyes closed and lips parted slightly, her breathing was slow. I wanted to kiss her lips and I couldn't resist so I leaned down and pecked her on the lips causing her to stir. I just closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as she woke up and untangled herself from me and stretched out.

"Morning." I said quietly behind her, she jumped and turned to look at me.

"Afternoon." She corrected me after looking at the clock.

"Afternoon whatever. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked sitting up and stetching out.

"Technically lunch, and whatever." She said opening the door and walking down the stairs, I got out of bed and followed her down where I saw a note from Cece.

_Eli and Clare_

_Bullfrog and I had to go out of town for a few  
>nights for work, we'll be back Tuesday night.<em>

_Love: Cece, and Bullfrog._**(1)**

I read it to Clare and pulled out a carton of eggs and a pan, while she grabbed some cereal from the cupboard. I cracked to eggs and started making some breakfast, or as Clare would correct me and say lunch.

**x X x**

After we ate and cleaned up we decided to watch a movie when I got a text from Adam.

_Eli,_

_Parents just left and Drew  
>has a bunch of friends over<br>to help decorate. Can I come over?_

_-Adam_

"Clare?" I said as she looked through all the movies I had.

"Yeah?" She said pulling one out and reading the back cover before putting it back.

"Do you mind if Adam joins us?"

"Not at all." She said taking another one out and then tossing it back after reading it. I texted Adam back and ran into my room where I kept my movies and picked up 'The Grudge' before heading back downstairs.

"Here." I said tossing the movie at Clare who read the back and her eyes bulged.

"No way!" She said tossing it at me. "I'll have nightmares for weeks." She said looking through more movies.

"Clare, Adam and I will be here to protect you." I said sarcastically causing her to turn around and glare at me.

"That worries me more." She said as the doorbell rang signalling Adam was here. I got up and answered the door welcoming him in.

"Parents are out of town." I told him as we walked into the living room and I put the movie in.

"Eli, I just told you-" Clare started but I put a finger to her lips.

"You'll be fine, wimp." I said pulling her up by the arm and dragging her to the couch where she sat in between Adam and I.

"Jerk." I heard her mumble under her breath as the movie started.

**x X x**

We were about 3/4 through the movie and Clare was practically in my lap hiding her face every few minutes.

"It's not scary!" Adam said lightly hitting her shoulder causing her to jump and shreik.

"God Adam!" I said pluging my left ear.

"Sorry." He said as Clare dug her face into my chest and I put my arm around her rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a few more minutes of her hiding and me rubbing her back, I finally pulled her all the way into my lap. She looked up and shot me a questioning look but I just shrugged as she hid her face again. I laughed as the movie finally ended and she was shaking.

"I'm never watching a movie with you guys again." She said getting up and going upstairs. It was now about 4:30 in the afternoon so Adam and I just played video games while Clare was upstairs on the phone with Alli.

**x X x**

It was finally time to start getting ready for Adam's party as he left about 15 minutes ago so he could help any last minute details. I ran up to my room and threw on some clean back skinny jeans and a black 'DeadHand' t-shirt and black converse. I then ran downstairs and got a glass of water while waiting for Clare. When she finally walked down the stairs I about did a spit take. She was wearing a ruffled white tank top, blue skinny jeans, black heels, and a braclet on each wrist, which were probably to cover up her cuts. She had on a small amount of makeup and she looked... Beautiful. I had to restrain from just kissing her right then, especially since she was with K.C now.

"Woah." I said looking her up and down, she looked down and blushed.

"Is it bad?" She asked about to turn to change but I ran over and grabbed her arm gently.

"No, you look... Perfect." I said sliding my hand down her arm over her wrist and into her hand.

"Thanks." She said looking down at our hands.

"Ready to go?" I asked opening the door and grabbing my car keys. She nodded and we hopped in Morty and made our way to Adam's.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was kinda sucky, but I promise the next one will be better and a bit shocking toward the end. Anyway. (1) I don't know if they ever need to go on buisness trips for work, but in this story they do. Until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	12. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

**Hey guys! I'm so happy, today I got braces, they are green and purple. And because of that, i decided to post a new chapter. BTW this is only a small short very short filler, I'll probably have a longer one up tomorrow or wednesday!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Once we got out of the car and to Adam's front door, I could hear the music from inside booming loudly already and there were cars parked everywhere. Eli was about to knock when Alli opened the door and pulled me in.

"You're here!" She squealed hugging me. "And you look amazing." She said checking out my outfit and accessories even though she was there when I bought them.

"Thanks, you too." I told her as she led me around the house and into the kitchen where Adam was putting drinks out.

"Here." He said handing Alli and I each a can of coke and Eli a pepsi. I thanked him as Alli dragged me into the living room where I saw a bunch of kids from Degrassi, though I didn't recgonize half. I sat on the couch with Alli as Drew turned the music up and walked around to greet people. He stopped when he was by Alli and I and walked over to me.

"K.C couldn't make it, he's sick." He told me and I nodded and smiled as he walked away. Alli who had heard Drew say this replied,

"If you even care." She mumbled loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Haha." I said as Eli and Adam joined us.

"Where's pretty boy K.C?" Eli asked trying to sound normal, but I could hear his pissed off tone.

"Sick." I told him taking a small sip of my coke.

"Oh." He said and I could see him trying to hide his smile. The fast beat, fist pumping song that was on a moment ago, ended and a much slower song came on. Alli and Adam grabbed eachothers hands and made their way into the crowd.

"Wanna dance, you know as friends?" Eli asked standing up and offering me a hand. I looked down at it and back to him and smiled as I took it and he pulled me up. We made our way to the crowd all dancing around us and he slipped his hands around my waist pulling me closer and I hesitently placed my hands on his shoulders. I looked down and out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking.

"Are you having fun?" I nervously asked, referring to the party.

"Oh yeah." He said smiling a real smile. I nodded and looked down for the remainder of the song.

Once the song ended Alli pulled me away and took me into the kitchen and told me to spill what was happening with Eli and I.

"Nothing, remember I'm dating K.C now." I told her as somone squeezed through us to get to the drinks.

"Yeah, but you don't wanna be." Alli told me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Alli, so what I am and I can't change it." I told her, causing her to huff and leave the room.

**x X x**

Once Eli and I got home we were still talking about how awesome that party was as we made our way to my room.

"That was awesome, I'm so glad I went to think I almost didn't!" I said as I grabbed a grey sweater and made my way into the bathroom to change.

"I know, I had to convince you!" Eli called out from my room. I finished changing and walked out to see him sitting on my bed.

"If you're sleeping in here again, go put some pj's on." I told him, and he sighed standing up and walking down the hall to his room and changing. When he came back in a few minutes later he was in pj's bottoms and a t-shirt. He walked over to the stereo that was in my room and turned it on, playing some slow song I'd never heard before. He then came over and pulled me up dragging me to the center of the bedroom and wrapping his arms around my waist. I shot him a curious glance but he just shrugged and pulled me much closer than before so I was right up against him.

"What are we doing." I giggled as he turned the slow dance into a waltz and started all around the room.

"Dancing." He laughed dipping me back and bringing me back up while the song on the stereo ended and the room was silent. He smirked and leaned closer to my face but I sucked in a breath and backed up slightly.

"What are you-" I started but was cut off by his lips pressing against mine and this was no peck like last time we kissed. This was full on lip lock. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and his tongue slithered into my mouth as we fell back on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, but I did say this was just a filler. What do you think is gonna happen? Anyway, until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	13. Listen To Your Heart

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say so here is chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, noda, zilch, zip.**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Currently Eli and I were laying on my bed, making out with him on top, and somewhere along the way his shirt came off and his hands were resting under my shirt on my bare stomach. He was rubbing small circles on my stomach over my bruises, not that he noticed. I knew the whole time we were doing this, it was wrong. I was with K.C now and isn't this well cheating. I was thinking in my head of ways to stop this when it seemed God heard my prayers and his phone rang. He groaned and pecked me once more getting up and answering his phone.

"Hello." He said and I could hear a muffled voice from the other end talking fast. "Well that's great, but couldn't you have told me this some other time. I was busy." He said causing me to blush and look away. "Yeah bye." He said hanging up and chucking his phone on the bed and picking his shirt off the floor.

"I think, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm pretty tired." I spoke softly causing him to chuckle.

"I think I'm gonna sleep in my room tonight." He replied wrapping his arms around me and leaving a long lingering kiss on my lips before walking back to his room. As soon as I heard his bedroom door close I sent Alli a text.

_Meet me at the Dot tomorrow  
>12:00 sharp! It's urgent.<em>

_-Clare_

I waited a few minutes and got a text back saying she would. I then went into the bathroom and lifted my shirt sleeve and picked up my glass shard I hid under the sink. I closed my eyes and placed the glass on my wrist and did a quick clean (if possible) cut before wincing in pain and turning the sink on to clean it. I then hid the glass and wrapped my arm in gauze before curling into bed and setting my alarm for six in the morning.

**x X x**

Once my alarm went off I changed into some jeans and a blue sweater before carefully and quietly making my way out of the house and to the Dot where I'd wait for Alli for a few hours. I ordered a coffee and jumped slightly when my phone buzzed on the counter and the caller ID read _Eli_... I hit ignore and took a sip of my coffee trying to calm myself.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I woke up around 10:15ish so I texted Clare saying I could meet her earlier if needed. She texted back saying yes and she'd meet me there in a few minutes. When she texted me last night saying it was urgent I knew somthing had to have happened with Eli but I wasn't sure what. I threw on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt before heading out the door and making my way to the Dot. Once I got there I saw Clare sitting in a booth by the back with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Hey what's up?" I said sliding in across from her and putting my hand over hers.

"Eli and I kissed last night." She said wincing when she said Eli's name.

"That's amazing Clare!" I said happy.

"No Alli not amazing! I'm with K.C I can't be with Eli." She told me taking a small sip of her coffee and looking out the window.

"K.C will get over and go out with Jenna, you live with Eli, he won't get over it so easily." I told her.

"Exactly!" She whisper shouted pointing at me. "We live together, if we date and break up things will get really weird. What would Cece and Bullfrog think? What if-" She started but I was so annoyed I cut her off.

"Clare, tell me straight up. Do you like Eli?" I asked.

"Yes." She said bowing he head.

"Clare, if Cece and Bullfrog don't like it, then whatever. If you break up, then whatever. Clare if you like him do something about it!" I said getting really aggrivated.

"But Alli-"

"No Clare! Don't think about what other people say or might think. Listen to your heart." I told her picking up my purse and walking out of the Dot.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

As soon as Alli left I knew she was right. I need to listen to my heart and do what I want to. But it's hard when I live with the thing my heart wants. I know that K.C will get over me but I also know for a fact as of last night. Eli likes me too. I sighed and grabbed my things before I made my way out of the Dot and to the park where I sat on a bench and let the cool air float around me. Once I was finally at peace I felt a presence beside me.

"Hey." Adam said watching me closly.

"Hey." I mumbled looking down, not really wanting to talk to Adam right now.

"Eli told me what happened." He said smiling. "That's great!" He said giving me a hug, though I didn't respond and he awkwardly pulled back.

"Adam no it's not." I told him as a confused expression crossed his face.

"Why?"

"We live together, what if we break up, or what will Cece and Bullfrog think?" I asked shaking my head. "It won't be the same, and what about K.C?"

"Just tell him you aren't feeling it, and be with Eli. He's practically in love with you." He told me making me wince at the way he put such emphasis on love.

"Adam look, I like Eli, I really do, but what if one day we break up or something happens and I have to leave?" I asked shaking my head.

"Clare look, you just said you like Eli, and we both know he isn't the kind of person to kick you out. He'd try to make it work. Don't think about what other people think. Listen to your own voice Clare. The one in your heart." He told me, he was the second one to say that today.

"So you're saying I should follow my heart?" I asked annoyed and he nodded.

"Exactly."

"You're the second person to tell me that today." I said getting up and walking away. I wasn't ready to go back home yet so I just wandered around the woods until I came across a place that reminded me of an old, beat up, torn apart church.**(1) **I sat on one of the rocks and closed my eyes relaxing until my phone started viberating in my pocket. I pulled it out and the ID read _Eli. _I hit the ignore button again and turned my phone off before laying down and closing my eyes.

**x X x**

When I woke up it was dark and I was freezing, I turned on my phone and saw the time read 8:32pm. I then noticed I had 7 missed calls from Eli and Alli, and 3 texts from Adam. I slowly stood up and stretched before making my way out of the woods and away from the church and back home. I walked slower than usual to take in all the fresh air and once I made it to the door I hesitated opening it. But as soon as I did Eli jumped off the couch and marched over to the door as I took my shoes off and pretended that everything was fine and I didn't just dissapear for an entire day.

"Where the hell have you beem?" He asked, his voice raised in anger. I looked down and mumbled,

"I went out."

"I could have guessed that." He said his voice now calmer and lowering.

"Look I'm sorry if I worried you I just needed some fresh air." I said slowly looking up to meet his gaze.

"Are you ok?" He asked now concered stepping closer to me causing me to step back slightly.

"I'm fine, I'm going to bed, night." I said trying to make my way around him but he caught my arm and turned me to face him.

"Clare?" He asked his voice now calm and the look on his face showed concern. "Talk to me, please." He whispered the last part.

"It's nothing." I said trying to move away but his grip tightened.

"Is it about last night. I thought you wanted to." He said and I looked down avoiding any and all eye contact.

"I did, but we can't be together." I told him and his grip loosened just enough to slip my arm free.

"I-why?" He asked voice shaky.

"What would Cece and Bullfrog think? K.C? Imogen? What would happen if we broke up?" I asked finally looking up at him.

"Clare, come on, that won't happen." He said making a grab for my hands but I stepped back.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Trust me." He whispered stepping closer and I stepped back, we continued this until I backed into the wall.

"Eli, don't." I said putting my hands out to push him away. He just sighed and shook his head walking up the stairs and I thought about what both Adam and Alli told me about following my heart. I sighed and went to my room.

**x X x**

I woke up Monday morning by Eli knocking on my door and mumbling it was time to get ready. I winiced at the sound of his sad voice, I knew I had broken him but I just knew we couldn't be together. Screw listening to my heart! It's so not worth the heartbreak in the end. I know with K.C I won't get my heart broken because there is nothing strong enough there. I sat up and went into the bathroom to throw my uniform and a thin layer of make up on before heading downstairs and slipping my shoes on. Eli walked down shortly after putting his arms through his black blazer.

"I think, I'm gonna walk to school today." I told him grabbing my bag and heading for the door but not before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Clare come on, I can still drive you to school." He said clearly annoyed.

"Fine." I whispered walking out the door and sliding into the passanger seat but I slid as close to the door as I could. Once Eli got in he sighed and started the drive to Adam's house.

**x X x**

Finally the school day was over and I only talked to K.C once about going on a date Friday night. I agreed and told Alli. Who told Adam. Who _then_ told Eli. Eli was pissed and I could tell by the way he was gripping the steering wheel on the ride home and as soon as we entered the house he rushed to his room without a word. I went to my room and decided I needed to get out of the house, I could feel the tension from my room so I changed into some jeans and a red sweater before making my way down the hall to Eli's room. I knocked 2 times and all I heard was music blasting from inside. So I just opened the door.

"I'm going out for a bit." I told him once he turned the music down when he saw me.

"With K.C?" He asked in a bitter tone.

"No, but if he happens to be at the Dot, then we will probably hang out." I said slaming the door and rushing down the stairs but I wasn't fast enough to get out of the house because I could hear his door open and him call from upstairs.

"Clare." He called in a sad tone and I could hear regret in his voice, but I was quick to open the door and sprint down the street and to the Dot where I bought a coffee and sat in a booth in the back.

_This is gonna be a long week._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... I don't have much to say. So Until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	14. Keep Holding On

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been a killer. Anyway I wonder ramble. But before I start the chapter has anyone seen the MuchMusic promo for Nowhere to run It looks so good... BTW this chapter jumps between days a few times.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I'd be famous.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV (2 weeks later from previous chapter)<p>

It's been two horrible weeks of avoiding Clare and her doing the same. It seems everywhere I turn I see her off with K.C kissing or holding hands, and everytime I notice she looks hesitant and uneasy.

As I turned down the hall to my history class I noticed Clare and K.C against the lockers sucking face and made a disgusted look as I walked by and 'accidentally' bumped into K.C.

"Sorry." I said turning to look at him as they broke apart and Clare shot me a glare, while K.C smiled and said,

"It's cool man." And turned back to Clare just like that. I shrugged and continued walking down the hall to class. One day I'll beat that smile off his face.

**x X x**

After an awkward car ride home and dropping Alli and Adam off at Adam's house for some 'studying'. Clare and I made our way back to our house where Cece and Bullfrog had gone on another buisness trip and would be back Sunday. I was just happy it was finally the weekend. Once we were inside Clare ran to her room while I watched TV in the living room. A few minutes later Clare walked down wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a grey v-neck sweater. She slipped on some black flats and made her way to the door without throwing a look my way.

"Clare." I said making her stop and turn slightly toward me.

"What?" She asked sharply with her hand on the knob.

"Where are you going?" I said standing and taking slow strides toward her.

"K.C's." She said as I made it to her. This information however infuriated me.

"I don't know how I feel about that." I told her placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to me.

"I don't care how you feel about that, he's my boyfriend." She said shrugging my hand off and glaring into my eyes.

"Clare, come on I see you with him in the halls you're not interested in him at all. Face it Clare, you like me." I told her causing her eyes to soften and a smile to just barely tug at her lips but I still saw it.

"You're wrong." She whispered turning her back to me.

"Clare, how many times do people have to tell you to follow your heart?" I asked getting extremly pissed off.

"Enough." She said turning the door handle and taking a step out the door, but not before I grabbed her arm and tugged lightly.

"Fine, but when you realize the truth, I'll be waiting." I told her as she slammed the door shut and took off. I sighed in agrivation and made my way to my room for the night.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV (Sunday morning)<p>

I woke up when I heard the front door open and slam shut. I was really pissed Friday night with everyone continuously telling me to follow my heart. When I got to K.C's house he could tell I was upset but I blew it off and he let it go, just like that. I think that's what I like about Eli, he won't let it go the easily, he will pry at it until you crack. But K.C just didn't seem to care. I sighed and stretched making my way down stairs to greet Cece and Bullfrog getting home from their trip.

"Clarebelle." Bullfrog said greeting me with a hug. Once we stopped hugging I hugged Cece with a quick hug and we chatted while Eli walked downstairs shirtless with a pair of black basketball shots on.

"Eli at least put a shirt on, have some manners." Cece told him motioning to me. Eli smirked and hugged her and Bullfrog while Bullfrog went to the living room and took a seat on the couch sighing.

**x X x**

It was around noon now to I got dressed and made my way down the stairs telling Cece I was going to K.C's and that I'd be back later but not before Eli growl from his seat on the couch. I walked out the door and made my way to K.C's. Once I got there his mother who liked me very ,uch sent my to his room where he was on the computer.

"Clare I've been waiting." He said greeting me with a kiss and sitting with me on his bed. We talked for a while and ended up making out for what seemed like hours. It wasn't the same as making out with Eli, Eli was gentle and sweet but K.C was aggressive and it bothered me. I slowly pushed him off me and smiled telling him nothing was wrong.

"Wanna play the question game?" I asked trying to find something else to do.

"Uh, sure." He said smiling. We went back and forth answering little questions when I decided to ask.

"Why did you ask me out?" He thought about it for a minute and then smiled while taking my hand in his.

"I've always been told to listen to my heart. And my heart said you." He said and then it hit me. Hard. It's time I listened to my heart. I took a deep breath and pulled my hand away.

"K.C, look you're amazing it's just that. I've been told for the past few weeks to listen to my heart and I've tried like hell to ignore it, really I have. But I've been listening and each time my heart says the same thing and I've been trying to convince it otherwise, but what my heart really wants can't be found in you. I'm sorry." I said standing and picking up my coat while facing him. He has a look of shock written all over his face but he smiles and bows his head.

"I understand. Tell Eli he's a lucky guy." He whispered looking up at me.

"How did you-" I start to question but he inturrupts me.

"I can see it in your eyes." He says taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and he nods his head.

"We can be friends right?" He asks smiling. I nod and he nods slightly aswell.

"Bye Clare." He says and I make my way out his door and out of his house. I took a deep breath and stopped in my tracks. I can't believe I'm doing all this. I shook my head and made my way toward Eli's house.

Once I opened the door I found Cece sitting on the couch watching some soap opera, while Eli and Bullfrog were nowhere in sight.

"Hey baby girl take a seat." Cece called me over muting the TV and patting the spot next to her on the couch. I walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Bullfrog went to the store and Eli is spending the night at Adam's. Do you know whats been bugging him lately?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"Um I'm not sure. Cece I have a question." I told her and she smiled.

"Ask away."

"If I liked someone but wasn't sure how his parents would react or others do you think it would still be worth it? I know I'm not making much sence but-" I rambled but she cut me off.

"Clare if you like Eli, be with him. Follow your heart." She told me and I could tell my jaw his the floor.

"How did you know it was him?"

"Clare I could tell he liked you from the day you get here, it was only a matter of time." She said smiling and I nodded. "You have permission, just don't do something you'll regret."

"I know, I'll talk to him later." I said standing and making my way down the hall. "Cece?" I said turning around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything." I said smiling and walking up the steps.

**x X x**

I woke up early Monday morning and threw on my uniform while practically running out the door. I walked quickly to school and waited by the front enterence for Alli,Adam,Eli or anyone I knew really. Today was the day I thought, while I saw Alli get out of a silver truck and make her way over to me.

"I heard you broke up with K.C." She squealed hugging me, I pulled back and looked at her confused.

"How did you-"

"Word travels fast." She giggled linking her arm with mine and walking up the steps of the school. "Does this mean you're going after Eli?" She asked with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Yes." I whispered and she shreiked so loud practically every one was staring at us.

"Shh." I shushed her as Adam walked in without Eli.

"I heard you broke up with K.C." He said high fiving me. Wow word does travel fast.

"Well anyway where is Eli?" I asked looking out the windows by the door for any sign of Morty.

"He skipped." Adam said as the first bell rang signalling 1st period. I groaned and made my way to my locker. He just had to skip.

**x X x**

Finally school was over and I was home after trying to call Eli twice but I got sent to voicemail. Once I got home I found Cece in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Where's Eli?" I asked dropping my bag on the floor by the door.

"He wasn't at school?"

"No."

"Huh, I don't know. Sorry." She said and I nodded opening the door and making my way to the place I figured he'd be. The Dot. But once I got there I found all kinds of kids from Degrassi, as a giant blur of blue,yellow,red,and purple made their way around tables. I did see a fimiliar person wearing a red shirt. I made my way to her and she looked annoyed.

"Imogen, I know this is weird, but do you know where Eli is?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I haven't talked to him much since you came." She hissed.

"Well I'm sorry but I really need to find him." I told her and she sighed.

"Did you check the abandoned church?" She asked rubbing her head.

"I will now." I said running out the door and down the street. As I was running it started to sprinkle and I smiled as I made it to the broken down church and smiled when I saw Eli sitting on one of the rocks.

"Have you been here all day?" I asked walking toward him but stopping a good 10 feet away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked glaring at me.

"I was looking for you, you ignored my calls." I told him.

"I had good reason." He mumbled.

"Look I-"

"Why don't you go hang out with K.C or something and leave me-"

"I broke up with K.C." I told him and he whipped his head up to look at me.

"When?"

"Yesterday." I told him as it started to rain harder.

"Why?" He asked standing up but keeping his distance.

"Look Eli, there is a chance that anything we try could have an experation date. But we won't know if we don't try, right? For a while now everyone has been telling me to follow my heart and I now realize that no matter how much I try to convince my heart to say otherwise. My heart is screaming for you, Eli. Everything my heart wants can only be found in you. I finally listened and right now my heart is telling my brain to shut the hell up and kiss you." I told him as it started to pour and we were quickly getting soaked. I could see the smile making its way to his face and I took a step forward.

"Don't move, Clare. Because if you take one more step toward me, I'm not letting you go." He told me seriously and I smiled as my hair stuck to my face. I didn't care at this point and took slow steps toward him as he did the same. He slowly brushed some of my sticky wet hair out of my face and behind my ear while smiling. Then it happened he leaned down and crushed his lips onto mine as the rain continued to pour down on us. If I thouht the last kiss was good, I'm in heaven now. I smiled and could feel him smirk into the kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me as close as he could so our bodies were tightly pressed to eachothers.

He did what he said, he didn't let me go. He just kept holding on.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so was anyone else happy with this chapter or just me? Anyway until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R! **

**Love: Kitkat!**


	15. Kiss It All Better

**Hey guys, oh my God, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, the truth is I have no excuse really, I've just been really lazy. So if anyone out there still reads my stories, I apologize by giving you another chapter of Take A Chance.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV (1 month from last chapter)<p>

Things with Clare and I have been great these last few weeks, we've gone on multiple single and double dates with Alli and Adam, and the kissing has gotten so much better itself. I'm not afraid to say it. I'm falling for Clare Edwards.

Each little moment whether it was sleeping, kissing, or studying was filled with flirting and I could tell, love. Although recently Clare has seemed to become more distant and I can't figure out what I did, so I know it can't be me. Alli doesn't know about it either, and Adam is just clueless.

"Dot, after school?" Adam asked sticking a french fry in ketchup before popping it into his mouth.

"Sure, but stop taking my fries." Alli replied giggling as Adam grinned down at her.

"I'll go." I told them turning to Clare who seemed to be staring intently at the wall. "Clare?"

"What?" she asked snapping her head toward me.

"Dot after school?" I asked wrapping my arm around her and pulling her as close to me as I could.

"Not me, I'm really tired," she told us all with a small smile getting up to throw her tray out. I looked at Adam and Alli who both shrugged and got up following Clare.

"Hey," I said coming up behind her, "are you okay?" I asked taking her hand and ceasing movment by the vending machine.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she responded taking her hand out of mine and heading to the table.

"That's a no for me too, Adam." I told him and he nodded in understanding before the bell rang and we all went to our next classes.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

May was the worst possible month for me right now and I hated it. Don't get me wrong, Eli is amazing and all, it's just that this was the month that _she _died. In two days it would be the exact day, May 15th. I know Eli was starting to get suspicious of all my weird behavior latly but I knew if I talked about it, I'd cut. I mean I still do, not that Eli knows considering Alli taught me a lot about cover up and other make ups as well so I knew how to hide it really well when I wear t shirts or tank tops.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Eli said as he opened the door and let it swing shut, kicking his shoes off adn dropping his bag in the corner.

"Yeah," I mumbled heading upstairs with my bag, "I'm gonna do homework." I told him shutting the door behind me. Not even ten seconds later it was swung open and Eli was walking in.

"Wanna work on the English assignment?" he asked and I could tell that he was nervous about being around my right now, not knowing what was going on.

I forgot all about the English paper due Monday morning, we had to write about the saddest time of our lives.

"Maybe later, I think I'm gonna take a nap right now." I told him and he smiled while kissing my cheek and nodding.

"I'll wake you up for dinner," he told me just before closing the door.

**x X x**

It's the day, the four year anniversery of my mothers death. I'm glad it was a Saturday and I didn't have to put up with school. I've been having nightmares about her for the past few nights and I can't help but feel guilty. I've only ever visited her tombstone once and I never went back.

_"Why do you do this?" she yelled at him and the next thing I knew I heard the shattering of glass against the wall._

_"What are you talking about?" he screamed and I let the tears fall freely. I knew it was true, but I was daddy's little girl, I couldn't believe what my mother was saying was true. I stood from the stairs and dashed down standing in between the two angry adults._

_"Stop it!" I said holding both my hands up and my mothers eyes softened at the sight of me with tears streaming down my face, we both knew this wasn't one of the times she could fix it._

_"Honey go back to your room, your father and I have to talk," she whispered but I shook my head no._

_"Mom how can you accuse dad of such things, never once have I seen him lay a hand on you." I told her, she looked like she had just been slapped._

_"Honey-"_

_"No mom! I hate that you hate dad, I hate that you make things up just to start fights and I hate you!" I screamed causing my mothers eyes to widen and slowly I saw water rise to the corners of her blue eyes. We all stood in silence for what felt like hours but was probably only a minute before my mom turned and rushed out the door. I was so ashamed, but the words came before I could stop them._

_I looked back to my father was had a wiked grin on his face and was staring at the door._

_"Don't worry honey," he whispered hugging me and retreating up the stairs. _

_I cried for three more hours, and then we got the call. _

_"We're sorry to inform you that your wife was in an accident on the highway and has been rushed to the hospital." I heard the man on the other line say to my father and I cried for the rest of the night as we rode to the hospital and sat in the waiting room, only to find out hours later she didn't make it._

I shook my head and got up from my bed running to my dresser and digging through it until I came up with the sharp cool metal that I've known for practically my whole life. well not really it just feels that way.

Without thinking about it, I ran the cool metal across my wrist not once but three times before I finally couldn't take the pain, I was crying to hard now I felt that I could water an entire green house full of plants. I must have been crying really loud because I didn't hear the knock on my door or hear it open, but I did hear,

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

I turned and there was Eli staring down at me in shock and taking in the blood and tears all at once, he ran into the bathroom and took a black washcloth before holding it down tightly over my arm, I knew he wouldn't be holding it so tightly if he wasn't pissed right now.

"Really Clare, really?" he yelled and I was glad that Cece and Bullfrog weren't here right now.

"It's all my fault," I whispered leaning into him and grabbing a fistfull of his shirt with my good arm.

"What's your fault Clare?" he asked sighing and relaxing his grip somewhat. "You need to talk to me," he whispered and I looked up at him and saw that other than pissed he was scared, worried.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 15, hope you liked it :P I'll write the next chapter soon, I promise.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!~**


End file.
